The Vet
by brittana11
Summary: Brett and Santana both a love for horses and their family farms. They are introduced thanks to his younger sister. Sparks fly from the first moment, but will people and life in general get in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to celesse201 for another wonderful idea. Just as a forewarning I don't know a lot about horses or running a farm. Everything I learned has come from the tv show Heartland.**

 **The Vet**

"Brett! That new vet is stopping by!" Jennifer shouts at him.

"Why? None of the horses are sick!" Brett shouts back at her as he walks around one of the newer horses to the farm.

"She's here to check up on the new horses and pick up Ashely who's spending the summer as her intern." Jennifer shouts back.

"Do we have the money?" Brett asks walking up to her.

"Let me worry about that little brother." Jennifer says.

"Jen," Brett says.

"Whose older?" Jennifer asks raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Brett says folding his arms.

At six foot three he's eight inches taller than his older sister and very imposing.

"Go feed the horses and fix the fence in the south field. We need to be able to put horses out there." Jennifer tells him.

"But-"

"I'll deal with the vet, you go." Jennifer orders crossing her arms.

They stare down each other for several minutes before he gives in and walks back to the barn.

"Is Santana here yet?" Ashely asks coming out jumping on one leg as she tries to get her other boot on.

"No, go see how the Brown horse is doing while you wait." Jennifer says.

She sighs leaning against the front door of the Pierce family farm house. The farm has been in the family for four generations. They live about an hour outside of Dallas where Brett is a police officer a few nights a week. Being the oldest she holds the most responsibility on the farm ever since her mom got sick seven years back, she's better now but Jennifer has stayed on. The farm was struggling much more than she had realized. Since then her and Brett have basically taken over, Brett does the hard labor taking care of the horses with the help of their younger sister Ashely while she keeps the books, making sure they have enough money. She has had to take some side jobs doing other businesses books to keep the farm going. Being as she went to college for accounting everyone trusts her. At thirty-three she would like to have her own family and life, but can't actually leave the farm to fall apart.

"You worry too much." Judy, their mother says placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Someone has to worry about the money mom." Jennifer says.

"You should be more like your younger brother." Judy says. "All he does is smile and work not a worry in the world."

"Mom," Jennifer says shaking her head.

Brett at twenty-four isn't nearly as worried about money, but he does worry. That's why he got a part-time job as a cop for the Fort Worth/Dallas area, to help pay the bills. Even though his love is to work with horses he'll do anything to keep the farm going.

"Vet's here," Brett says coming up to grab some work gloves he left.

"Be nice," Jennifer says walking down the driveway to meet her.

"Woah," Brett says when she gets out of her truck.

"That's Santana Lopez, she just finished up her training and is opening her own office." Judy tells him.

"You don't mean the Lopez farm across town?" Brett asks recognizing the name.

"Yep, she's their only child." Judy says smiling at how love struck her son looks.

"Interesting," Brett says heading to the barn.

Judy watches her son and two daughters wishing that they didn't have to take on so much responsibility on the farm, but ever since her stroke she hasn't been able to do as much. She feels awful that her daughter had to give up her job in LA to come back and her son had to give up his girlfriend and their plans to move to Montana. She loves having them here but wishes she didn't have to rely on them so much.

"Mom come meet Santana!" Ashely shouts.

"I'm coming honey." Judy says.

Ashely is the baby of the family. At seventeen she's a senior in high school and even though she wants to help out on the farm her family wants her to focus on school. She wants to become a vet which is why she's so happy to be helping out the new vet. Her only real chore is to feed the horses.

"Hello," Santana says shaking Judy's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too Santana." Judy says. "We're so happy that you've offered to help our little Ashely out."

"I'm just happy to have some help. You have no idea how busy I am. You'd think there weren't any other vets." Santana admits.

"Well you come highly recommended from Taylor who has retired and I know he's recommended you to every one of his clients." Judy says loving how nice this young woman is.

"Yeah, I hope I don't let down his expectations or any of yours." Santana says blushing..

"Mom, the phone's ringing." Jennifer says not wanting her mom to embarrass the new vet.

"I'll grab it. Show her around." Judy says running back into the house.

"Sorry about her, she tends to talk too much." Jennifer says.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to hear that I come highly recommended." Santana says. "So what horses am I looking at today?"

"We just got a new batch of rescued horses we'd like you to check out." Jennifer says leading them into the barn.

"I'll get them out." Ashely says running ahead.

"So what is it you do here exactly? I take it you don't breed horses or race them." Santana says.

"No, we rescue horses, treat them, train them and re-home them. We also work on horses with problems." Jennifer tells her. "It's not as glamorous or makes anywhere near the amount of money your family farm, but we get by."

"This place is a lot more homey than my family's farm." Santana says. "Plus I think it's cool that you guys rescue horses. I know my dad is looking into getting into the rescue business too."

"Here you should check Flash Dance first." Ashely says bringing out a brown mare.

"Okay, how about you help me." Santana says.

Over the next hour the two of them check the five new horses and a pregnant mare they are housing for a friend. Jennifer headed back into the house to go over the books shortly after they started.

"Well who is this?" Santana says when a large brindle dog comes up and sniffs her followed by another one.

"Brett come take care of your dogs they're bothering us!" Ashely shouts.

"Calm down Ash they're just saying hi, aren't you boys." Brett says kneeling and both dogs run at him, knocking him over.

"They're very beautiful dogs." Santana says looking this young man up and down.

There's no doubt in her mind that this man is cowboy and is the one thus far that she's seen who does the hard labor. He's very muscular with is tight workout shirt on which is turning her on. On top of that she can see parts of tattoos on both arms and his hair is pulled back into a tight short pony tail. She licks her lips as she stares shamelessly at him.

"Thanks, they're German Shepherds with some wolf and a few other dog types mixed in." Brett proudly says.

"What are their names?" Santana asks.

"Dozer and Copper, their three." Brett says.

"Well Dozer and Copper aren't you two very handsome boys." Santana says petting their heads.

"Santana your phone's going off with a nine one one." Ashely says breaking up the staring contest between the two of them.

"You coming? Looks like Ms. Elizabeth's cows are in labor." Santana says looking over at Ashely.

"Can I?" Ashely asks Brett as she doesn't start with Santana officially until tomorrow.

"Go, I'll feed the horses." Brett says waving her off.

"You're the best." Ashely says hugging Brett before following Santana to her truck.

Brett watches them leave, leaving against the barn door. Never in his life has he seen a woman more beautiful than Santana. She's not only drop dead gorgeous, but she likes his two dogs and more importantly they like her. The whole time she was staring at him all he could think of was how small she is and how much he wanted to wrap his arms around her to protect her.

Dozer nudges Brett's leg to get his attention.

"What is it boy?" Brett says looking down at the dog.

"Where did Santana go? I was hoping she could take a look at Lord Tubbington." Jennifer says coming back out.

"She got a nine one one text about pregnant cows. Ashely went with her." Brett tells her.

"Did she finish her chores?" Jennifer says looking around the barn.

"I told her she could go. The more she learns the better." Brett says wanting his little sister to have every advantage possible.

"I guess, but don't wear yourself out. Let me and mom help out with stuff in and around the barn. You can't do it all yourself." Jennifer reminds him. "Plus you have to work three nights a week."

"Don't worry big sis, I won't over work myself." Brett says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So is Brett your brother?" Santana probes as they drive down the driveway.

"Yes he's my older brother. He's the one who works with the horses and fixes things around the farm." Ashely happily says.

"Is it just your family? Or do you have other help?" Santana asks.

"It's just me, my older sister, older brother and mom. Sometimes the neighbor's sons help if Brett needs it." Ashely says. "He doesn't need it very much."

"It's very impressive that your family does all of that yourselves. Don't you have like five hundred acers." Santana says.

"Five hundred and fifty actually." Ashely says. "It's been in the family for years. But your family's farm is even bigger isn't it."

"Yeah, it's a huge business not a family farm like yours. Personally I like your family farm way more." Santana says winking at her new intern.

"It is pretty cool, but still it would be nice not to live pay check to pay check." Ashely softly says.

Santana doesn't know what to say to this. She's never had to live where she worries about money. Her father really expended their farm from a smaller yet highly respected race horse breeding farm to a very big training and breeding farm for race horses. They currently have seven horses racing for their farm with an additional twenty that were breed there. Her whole life she's been around horses and that's what drove her to become a vet.

"Who are those two boys?" Ashely asks. "They look like you."

"Those are my two boys, Jason and Nick. They're my whole world; everything I do is for them." Santana says smiling softly at the thought.

"Oh," Ashely says deflating slightly.

She had hoped that maybe Santana and her brother would hit it off. He needs someone in his life.

"Jason is nine and Nick is five. They're at the age where they ask all the time about their dad." Santana says spilling out some concerns she normally keeps hidden. "I don't know what to tell them. That their dad is some loser who knocked me up left because he likes drugs more."

"Wow," Ashely says not expecting that.

"Sorry, I just needed to say that. Forget it please. I don't want all that getting out." Santana says.

"Sure," Ashely says not wanting to screw up her internship.

Santana pulls into the Elizabeth's driveway and they drive the half mile to the barn.

"Now let's go bring some baby cows into the world." Santana says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett!" Jennifer shouts in the barn looking for her little brother franticly.

When she doesn't get an answer she tries to call him only to have his cell go to voicemail.

"Damn it B." she says kicking a post only to hurt her toes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"What did you do?" Brett asks riding in.

"Did you know?" Jennifer asks waving a piece of paper around like a mad woman.

"What is it?" Brett asks getting off his horse.

"It's a letter from Charles. He's planning on coming back to live here." Jennifer says.

"No fucking way." Brett says grabbing the letter to read it himself. "What the fuck, no I say no."

"If mom wants him here we can't stop it." Jennifer says.

"Like hell I can't." Brett growls. "I won't let that drunken, pill popping loser drag us into his shit."

"B," Jennifer says grabbing his arm. "You need to stay calm. You know how mom feels about Charles. We've just going to have to put up with him for the few days he's here."

"Do you know when he's coming?" Brett asks.

"No, but my guess is in the next week." Jennifer says. "We'd better hide the valuables and you might want to stay in the barn. Your dogs will bark in anyone tries to go in!"

"You just don't want me in the house with Charles." Brett says.

"That too, but really I want you to make sure he doesn't do anything in the barn." Jennifer says.

"Okay," Brett agrees also wanting to protect their horses.

Jennifer nods and heads back into the house to see if she can get any more information out of her mother about their brother coming home. Brett's about to head back out to repair the fencing on the south side's field when Santana pulls in.

"So you'll pick me up tomorrow?" Ashely asks hoping out of the truck.

"Yes," Santana says smiling. "Hey Brett!" she shouts parking her truck.

"Yeah," Brett gulps turning around to walk towards her.

She's so beautiful that he's nervous to be around her. He feels himself getting hot when she gets out pulling her long black hair back into a pony tail. Something about her makes him feel like an idiot even though he's only met her today.

"Well I was hoping that I could take a look at your dogs. They fascinate me and I was thinking of getting one." Santana says.

"Sure though to be honest they're really working dogs not pets." Brett says calling them over.

"Oh I know, I'm hoping that it will teach my boys responsibility." Santana says. "I live with my parents still so any dog will have plenty to do."

"You have kids?" Brett says a little shocked. "Your husband must be happy."

"No husband, I'm single." Santana says blushing since this is the second time today she's shared personal information with someone she hardly knows. "He left us."

"What man would leave his family? That's a shitty thing to do." Brett says pissed.

"You're truly an amazing guy." Santana says blushing. "Most people question me about it."

"Thanks and if you need any help getting a dog or with any animals I can help." Brett offers.

"I just might take you up on that. Now I have to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Santana says. "Call me if an emergency comes up." she says handing him her card.

"I will," Brett says walking her to her truck and opening the door for her.

She blushes getting in and starting the truck. She can't help, but watch as he backs away into the barn. He's something else and she really wants to get to know him more. At the age of twenty-nine she's reaching the point in her life where she wants a steady relationship. The only problem is there aren't many men who want to take on someone else's kids. Having two sons has scared away so many men. She hopes in coming back that she can find some serious to date. Pulling in front of her parent's huge house she's not surprised at all to see her sons waiting for her.

"Mami!" Nick shouts running to her.

"Mami your home." Jason says smiling hugging her.

"How are my big boys?" Santana asks picking Nick up and walking into the house. "Where you good for grandpa?" she asks.

"They were very good." Mario Lopez says hugging his daughter and grandson. "It was nice to have a break from working so much."

"We got to boss people around." Nick says wiggling in his mom's arms.

"You did, well isn't that cool." Santana says kissing the top of his head.

"And we got to ride horses." Jason happily says.

"None of the race horses right." Santana says looking at her father narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not." Mario reassures her.

She nods glad her dad didn't let them ride race horses who tend to be temperamental.

"Boys why don't you two go pick out a movie for us to watch after I get changed." Santana says.

"Yes," Nick shouts fist pumping.

"Grandpa you're watching with us." Jason says.

"Of course I am. You know I wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with my three favorite people in the world." Mario says smiling.

Santana shakes her head as her father runs after her sons. She loves that her sons have her dad to look up to and enjoy spending time with him. Their father was her high school sweetheart and worked for her father training race horses. When she got pregnant with Jason he (Alex) left for the rodeo. Three years he came back a drug addict and they had a one night stand where she ended up pregnant with Nick. Her dad banned him from seeing her or the boys again and she heard a few years back that he was in jail.

"Honey you need to go take a shower." Maria says standing next to her daughter. "You smell like the barn."

"Mami I'm a vet, get used to it." Santana says.

Her and her mom don't always get along. They love each other, but her mom wants her to be a trophy wife and she has zero interest in doing that.

"Still what if we had had company." Maria says.

"Then if they said anything I would have said I'm a vet who just delivered six baby cows." Santana tells her.

Maria is about to say something when Nick runs in.

"Hurry up mami, we watch Star Wars." Nick shouts.

"Are you joining us mami?" Santana asks.

"Yes grandma come." Nick says grabbing her hand.

"I guess I am." Maria says being pulled.

Santana smiles softly following them no longer caring about showering. She'd much rather spend time with her family, even her mom who she loves to watch interact with her sons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I think this chapter will answer the question of when they will get together.**

Ashely jumps up and runs out of the house yelling bye. She's opening the door to Santana's truck right when she parks. It's been three weeks of her working with Santana. She's learned so much and is looking forward to learning even more.

"Hey, ready for another full day?" Santana asks.

"Yes, where are we headed today?" Ashely asks.

"I'm ready too." Nick says from the back.

Ashely jumps a little in her seat shocked to hear someone else's voice from behind her. She looks over at Santana who just smiles and shrugs.

"Hello," Ashely says turning to face him.

"Your mami's helper too?" Nick asks.

"Yes I am," Ashely says wondering why he's with them right now. "I'm Ashley." she says holding out her hand.

"Nick," he says shaking her hand. "Mami wouldn't let me go with grandpa and Jason to the horse auction." he pouts.

"My brother and sister won't let me go either." Ashely tells him.

"Really?" Nick asks surprised.

"Yup, anytime my brother goes he makes me stay home." Ashely reassures him.

"See, you're not the only one." Santana says looking at in the rearview mirror.

Nick ignores her and puts on his head phones going back to watching his video.

"As you can tell he's upset with me." Santana says rolling her eyes at her son's shrugging.

They drive for a while after that in silence. Ashely's reading a book that Santana gave her on horse care. She loves reading all about animals and is constantly asking Santana for more books and questions. Santana likes being able to help out a young woman whose so eager to learn about being a vet.

"So today we're going to be going to the Jone's farm to take a look at their goats and vaccinate them." Santana says breaking the silence.

"You don't spend much time in your office do you?" Ashely says since in the three weeks she's been helping her they've only spent four days in her office.

"Well that's because most of the animals I take care of are too big to bring in. Plus I like doing house calls." Santana says shrugging turning down the Jone's driveway.

"Can I watch the next surgery you do?" Ashely asks hopefully.

"Maybe, I have one scheduled in a week at ten." Santana says thinking. "It's cleaning a dog's teeth and pulling a few."

"I'll be there; I want to learn everything I can from you." Ashely excitedly says.

"Gross," Nick says who has started to pay attention to their conversation again.

Santana just shakes her head at her son.

"Now stay in the truck okay Nick." Santana says before getting out.

"Fine," Nick groans.

Ashely runs to the back to grab Santana's bag before the Latina can.

"Thank you," Santana says smiling and waving at Jon Jone. "Hey Mr. Jone."

"Thank you so much Santana for coming out." Jon says giving her a hug.

"No problem, now show me to the goats." Santana says rubbing her hands together.

"First my wife wants to give some cookies that she's bakes for you and say hi. She's a huge fan of your father since he gave our son a job." Jon tells her.

"She didn't have to." Santana says blushing.

"We're very grateful for everything your family has done." Jon's wife says coming out with two boxes of cookies. "Take these and please say hi to your folks from me."

"Thanks Mrs. Jone now we really must be getting to the goats." Santana says giving her a hug.

"You're very welcome." Mrs. Jone says smiling at her.

"Everyone seems to know you." Ashely says as they start to check over the goats.

"That's what happens when your dad's famous in the horse world." Santana says giving a shot to the baby goat that Ashely is holding.

"At least your dad is around." Ashely says grabbing another goat for Santana to check it out.

"I take it your dad isn't around." Santana softly says.

She doesn't want to offend the young woman by asking a too personal question or assuming something even though she made mention of it.

"Nope he left after I was born." Ashely says.

"Oh that sucks." Santana says.

"Yeah, but Brett says we're better off without him and he's always right." Ashely says smiling.

"Your brother is in charge then." Santana says trying to get more information about him.

"No, Jen is since mom got sick, but Brett's very protective." Ashely says shrugging. "I'm used to it."

"I'm sure you are." Santana says giggling as a baby goat tries to kick them, but only falls. "It must be nice to have siblings."

"Sometimes," Ashely agrees.

Before either of them can say anything else Nick comes running over flailing his arms with her cell in his right hand.

"Mami, mami!" Nick shouts.

"Nick," Santana sternly says.

"Phone, it's urgent." Nick says holding out the cell.

Santana sighs taking the phone from him unable to be mad at him.

"Go back into the truck." Santana quickly says before taking the cell.

Ashely listens as Santana only says yes a few times before hanging up.

"So….?" Ashely asks.

"We're going out to a police bust and I'm hoping that you can watch Nick. The last thing I need is for him getting out and bugging the officers." Santana says.

"Why do they need a vet?" Ashely asks.

"Apparently one of their officers knows a lot about horses the guy they arrested has several abused one along with some goats, dogs, cats and pigs." Santana tells her.

"I wonder if it's my brother." Ashely says helping her grab the last goat.

"Why would he be with the cops?" Santana asks.

"He is one," Ashely says. "They probably called him in since we deal with abused horses and everyone on the force knows it."

"Well this shall be interesting." Santana says waving to the Jone's as they get back in the truck.

The drive doesn't take that long, but it's really quiet as Nick has fallen asleep. Santana's thoughts are on the horses and worrying about how badly they're hurt. Pulling into the driveway she's shocked to see how many cops are at this house. Parking, a cop walks over to them.

"You can't be here this is an active crime scene." the very young looking cop says.

Santana's about to say something when Brett walks over.

"Clark don't worry about it, she's the vet that the captain called in." Brett says opening the truck door for her. "We can only allow you in." he softly says.

"That's fine; your sister's going to watch my son who's asleep in the back." Santana says smiling kindly at him as he helps her out.

"Good she doesn't need to see the shape that some of those horses are in yet." Brett says always very protective of his younger sister.

"It's that bad?" Santana asks grabbing her bag before following him towards the barn, next to the house.

"A few yeah, that's why I suggested to the captain that we should call in a vet." Brett says opening the barn door for her.

"I didn't realize that you were a cop too." Santana says needing something to distract her from the horrors she's about to see.

"Only part time, I work two nights a week." Brett tells her.

"Is there anything you can't do? You're a cowboy, cop and amazing brother." Santana says. "But I don't get why you're here now if you weren't working?" she says.

"Whenever they arrest someone with horses they call me to come take care of them." Brett says shrugging leading her pass the more healthy horses towards the three that he's really worried about. "These are the three that I'm really worried about."

"Oh," Santana says looking at the three horses in one corral at the back of the barn that are so emaciated that she's semi shocked they are still alive.

Brett watches as at first she just stares at them before getting in the corral. She starts working quickly to give them fluids and some other stuff that he has no idea what it is. Normally he'd question everything that she's doing, but with how bad the horses look he just let's her do her thing.

"How are the other horses? How many are there?" Santana asks working on the sickest mare. "I need you to keep talking to me. If think too much about this I'm afraid that I'll freeze up."

"There are twelve other horses. Two of them also look like they haven't gotten much to eat, but the rest look physically okay." Brett says. "I fed and gave them water when I got here."

"Good, I take it you know a lot about horses." Santana says thinking he might be better at telling if anything is wrong with the more healthy horses. Since he does spend his days with horses.

"Yes," Brett says. "I was thinking of calling my sister to come and pick up the two stallions and three colts to take to your family farm."

"Really? You don't want to take them." Santana says a little surprised.

"Your family farm is better at working with male horses than I am and if I'm going to take the other seven we won't have room for the stallions and colts." Brett tells her.

"Do you mind calling my dad and asking him to come." Santana says finally coming out of the corral were the really sick mares are.

"I'll text my sister to do it since she's just sitting in your truck." Brett says quickly shooting off a text. "So what do you need help with?" he asks.

"I'm just going to check over the rest of the horses." Santana says. "If you could help that would be wonderful."

"Of course," Brett says.

Even though it's horrible what happened to these horses, he loves being able to spend time with her. He wants to ask her out on a date even if it's just as friends.

The whole time they are working she keeps looking over at him. He looks so handsome following her direction. She hasn't met many men if any that would take direction on things they know about from a woman. If she's honest with herself, she's hoping that something might happen between them.

"So where are the other animals?" Santana asks after they finish looking over the horses.

She's decided that aside from them all having superficial wounds and not being groomed that the other horses are all fine. The other two mares that are also malnourished she thinks with regular feeding will be perfectly fine. She is still very worried about the three mares in the back.

"They're out back." Brett says.

"We should go check on them. Can you guys take them?" Santana softly asks.

"So long as they're not very ill, yeah we can take them." Brett says reaching over and taking her hand. "They didn't look it to me when I let them out of the barn."

"Who could do this to animals?" Santana questions.

"I don't know, but he's in jail now." Brett says.

"I think I need to stay the night with those three very sick mares. I don't think we can move them yet." Santana tells him as they head out to check on the other animals.

"Then I'll stay with you."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is going to be a long night." Brett says closing the barn door after everyone else has left.

"One of us should stay up to watch the mares all the time." Santana says.

"I'll take first watch." Brett offers.

"Well until then what shall we do?" Santana asks wanting to ask him all sorts of questions, but not sure if she can.

"Maybe we can get to know each other better. It's not often I get to spend the night with a pretty girl." Brett says throwing his sleeping bag down next to her.

"I highly doubt that." Santana laughs cause yeah he's extremely hot.

"Really, since my mom got sick I haven't been around any women that I like. You're the first." Brett admits blushing.

"Really? I find that really hard to believe." Santana says staring at him.

"Yeah the only women in my life is my mom and sisters." Brett says blushing even more.

"You are something else Brett Pierce." Santana says leaning into him.

"Living with three women they trained me." Brett says frozen with her in his arms.

"Well they did a really good job." Santana whispers snuggling into his warm body.

"Tell me more about you. I'm very curious." Brett says loving having her snuggled into him.

"You are," Santana says curious as to why he wants to know more about her.

"Yes, I may have a little crush on you and want to learn more about you." Brett says causing her to blush.

"Okay what do you want to know?" Santana asks finding him completely enduring.

"Everything and anything." Brett tells her.

"Well I as told you a while back I have two sons. Nick whose five and Jason whose nine. Their dad is a dead beat that I dated in high school. After I got pregnant with Jason he split for a few years before coming back. I didn't intend to get back with him, but one drunken night and I got Nick. He then got himself arrested." Santana says. "While I hate him, I absolutely love my boys."

"You deserve so much better than him." Brett growls.

"How would you know? We hardly know each other." Santana says.

"Because you do." Brett says calmly. "No man should leave his significant other and kids."

She continues to tell Brett about her life for the next hour. She tells him about her childhood, growing up on a huge successful farm, about her parents and how closer her boys are to her father. Why she chose to be a vet and how she wishes her family was more like his.

"Go on a date with me." Brett just blurts out after she finishes.

For a few seconds she just stares at him not sure if she heard him right. But the hopeful look on his face tells her that she did and it takes everything in her not to scream yes.

"Okay," Santana softly says.

"Okay?" Brett asks wanting to make sure.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you." Santana says leaning more into him.

"Cool," Brett breaths out.

"Now I get to ask you questions." Santana says a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you want to know?" Brett asks.

"Everything there is." Santana says.

It starts with him telling her about his dad and how he left which makes her understand why he's the way he is about her ex. Then he talks about his interest in horses, the rodeo and how he loves being able to help rehabilitate horses. That he loves working on a farm and likes that he's a cowboy. Aside from his family he absolutely loves his dogs. She loves hearing his stories about the different horses he's helped.

"Do you take in other farm animals too?" Santana asks curious about it.

"Sometimes, in situations like this yes." Brett says.

"You mentioned earlier a brother, but I've never heard your sister mention him or have you again." Santana says wanting to know about any family drama since her family is drama free.

"That's something I don't like to talk about." Brett says crossing his arms.

"Brett," Santana says as he gets up.

He paces a few times around the barn, stopping to stare at the mares. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"My older brother Charles is coming home for the first time in five years. He's a huge fuck up and a heavy drug user." Brett growls.

"You really dislike him." Santana says wondering what happened.

"Hate him," Brett says. "I hate him so fucking much."

Santana wants to say something, but doesn't as she feels like he'd close off if she does.

"He got badly injured at a rodeo riding bulls and ended up hooked on pain killers which turned into hard drugs. My mom kept making excuses for him until he finally just left one day. It broke my mother's heart." Brett tells her.

"Whoa," Santana says.

"Yeah, he's a very bad influence and as far as I can tell still using. My mom is thrilled to have him back." Brett grumbles.

"When's he coming?" Santana asks.

"In the next few days." Brett says. "So if you don't mind I won't be able to take you out until after he gets here maybe until he leaves. I'll be in an awful mood."

"What if we have our date tomorrow night?" Santana asks. "I really want to go out with you and I'd prefer not to wait."

"Okay I'll pick you up at eight." Brett says sitting next to her.

"Will you be able to plan a date in that short of a time." Santana softly says.

"Of course I can." Brett says puffing out his chest.

Santana yawns and is about to fall asleep when Brett asks her a question.

"Santana," Brett whispers.

"Yeah,"

"When my brother comes could Ashely possibly stay with you? I'd feel better knowing she's away from all that. I know it's-"

"She can," Santana says cutting him off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews last chapter. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out life got in the way. I hope you all enjoy.**

"Brett," Santana says shaking him awake.

Brett mumbles something, turning over and squinting at her.

"The mares survived the night and the Valley Clinic will be here soon to transport them back to their office." Santana whispers.

"Okay," Brett mumbles standing up and stretching.

It had been decided since Santana travels so much to visit the different farms in the area that a bigger clinic should take the three really sick mares. They can get them to a much more stable place before either the Lopez or Pierce family farms will take them. It's almost noon before the mares are finally loaded and Santana and Brett can leave themselves.

"I'd better go check on the animals back home." Brett says biting his lip as they stand next to their cars staring at one another.

"And I'd better go spend some time with my boys before I get called out to someone's farm." Santana says staring at his lips.

"So I'll pick you up at eight." Brett says deciding he'd better get away fast before he jumps her.

"Yeah see you then." Santana says waving as he drives away.

Santana gets in her truck and drives home. She's so looking forward to tonight, she hasn't been on a date in years. Between the boys and going to school she's had no time in the last six years to date. Pulling into the driveway she parks and just sits in the truck. Her dad's SUV is gone so she figures her sons are gone as well and she doesn't want to be alone with her mami.

"Santana!" Gloria shouts opening the door. "Come inside honey."

Santana gets out of her truck, groaning as she has a bad feeling about this. She takes as much time as possible walking into the house.

"Honey where have you been? I have a nice young man whose a doctor here." Gloria says leading her into the living room.

"Mami," Santana groans.

"What his mother is visiting and I thought that maybe you and he might hit it off." Gloria says.

"I have to head out on a call and I have a date tonight." Santana says shooting her dad a text asking where he is.

Since she has no clients to visit and now she really doesn't want to be home with her mom pushing a guy on her so she'll go visit her dad and boys.

"Who is it? Do I know them?" Gloria asks wanting to know who the young man is that she's considering dating.

"Brett Pierce, I don't know if you know him." Santana says looking down at her phone to see where her dad is. "Sorry mami I have to go."

Santana gets out of there as fast as she cannot wanting to have to meet this guy. Her mom is always trying to set her up with her friend's sons who are in her mind successful. Most of them are assholes that she wants nothing to do with.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do I look okay?" Brett asks coming into the living room in a new pair of jeans, new black cowboy boots, a black flannel button down shirt, a black cowboy hat and has shaved his face clean.

"Where's your beard?" Ashely says staring at him.

She's hardly ever seen him with any facial hair.

"I want to look good for my date." Brett says.

"And you look very handsome." Judy says straightening his shirt out for him.

"I'm sure Santana will love you." Jennifer says smirking at her little brother.

"Wait your date is with Santana?" Ashely says shocked.

"Yep, now I really have to go if I'm going to be on time." Brett says.

Meanwhile Santana is flinging clothes about her room trying to find the perfect thing to wear. Even with all the clothes she has, she can't find anything to wear.

"Mami, Jason won't give me back my army men." Nick whines coming in.

"Jason!" Santana yells throwing another dress over her shoulder.

"What ya doing mami?" Nick asks sitting on the bed as he waits.

"Well I have a date in an hour." Santana says ruffling his hair just as Jason comes in looking guilty. "Where are the army men?"

"I'm playing with them." Jason says.

"Give them back to your brother and behave while I'm gone for your grandma." Santana sternly says.

"Why isn't grandpa going to be here?" Jason asks.

"Because he's going to Houston so behave for grandma." Santana says.

"Mami has a date." Nick happily says.

"With who?" Jason asks his eyes narrowing.

He's very protective of his mom and doesn't like men poking around. No man is allowed near his mom.

"Yeah mami who?" Nick asks.

"You two don't need to know." Santana says hugging both of them tightly to her. "Now help me pick out some clothes."

When Brett arrives Santana is waiting outside for him.

"Hurry up I don't want my mom or boys to see us." Santana says jumping in his truck.

At first Brett doesn't do anything as he's just staring at this very beautiful creature that just got into his truck. She's wearing a light blue knee length dress which she looks gorgeous in.

"Go," Santana says breaking him out of his haze.

"You look amazing." Brett says pulling out.

"Thanks you look handsome yourself." Santana says blushing.

"So I thought we'd go to dinner and walk around if you're cool with that or we can go see a movie whatever you want." Brett rambles.

"Dinner and walking around sounds nice." Santana softly says.

"Have you been to Richie's?" Brett asks wanting to make sure she'll like his choice in restaurant.

"I haven't, but a few guys who work in the stables really like it so I'm looking forward to it." Santana says staring at him as he drives them into Dallas.

"How was your day?" Brett asks needing to fill the silence.

Since he spends most of his time alone and quiet he like noise when he's around others.

"Really good I was at the track with my dad and boys. I don't think I've been there without working in years." Santana says a huge smile on her face. "What about you?"

"Since we've been much busier since Jenn came back I've been working on building another barn on the other side of the house that will have my own man cave in it." Brett happily says.

The rest of the drive is filled with chatter about things they had been doing. After parking Brett jumps out and runs around the front of the truck to open her door and help her out. Santana blushes deeply as he continues to be all gentlemanly opening the restaurant door for her.

"After you," Brett says.

"Thank you," Santana shyly says.

They take a seat and wait for a waiter to come over.

"So do you know what you want?" Brett asks.

"I think so," Santana says just as the waiter comes over.

"Welcome to Richie's, my name is Max and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you something to drink."

"I'll have my normal Max." Brett says.

"Oh hey man I didn't see you." Max says as he had been staring at Santana.

"I know man." Brett says trying not to be too jealous or pissed and scare Santana away.

"This isn't your sister." Max says used to seeing one of his best customers with his sisters.

"I'm his date." Santana growls emphasizing his. "And I would like a coke and your Richie Special."

"Okay, I'll go put your order in and be back with your drinks." Max says scurrying away.

Brett stares at her thinking that she is fucking perfect.

"I hate guys like that." Santana huffs.

"You're perfect," Brett dreamily says.

Santana bites her lip and smiles shyly at him not saying anything back.

"So I'm not very good at this. I haven't dated in years." Brett says scratching his head and hoping she's not bored.

"I'm having fun thus far." Santana says reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"Good," Brett says as Max brings them their drinks.

"Your food will be out in ten minutes." Max says before leaving.

Luckily after that Brett's nerves die down and he can actually form sentences that aren't stupid or apologies. They easily fall into conversation about Santana's vet practice.

"Ashely was saying that you're hardly in your office doing so many house calls." Brett says.

"Yeah the only time I'm there is for surgeries, but with all the calls out to the different farms in the area I've had to cut back on the surgeries too. I'm thinking of partnering up with another vet in the area who will stay in the office and do surgeries." Santana tells him.

"You like coming to all our farms." Brett says smiling.

"I actually do, I like working with horses and it's much easier to do that in barns than having people bring them in." Santana says.

They continue to talk about her job until their food is brought out. After eating in silence Santana starts up their next conversation.

"So how do you like being a cowboy?" Santana asks.

"You think I'm a cowboy." Brett says smiling as he takes a bite of steak.

"Well you do everything around the farm and are a gentleman around women. I'd say you're a modern cowboy." Santana says giggling as he makes a face.

"If you say so." Brett agrees liking that she calls him a cowboy.

"So do you like it?" Santana asks wanting to know more about him and his job.

"Most of the time I love it. I'm sure you understand having grown up on a farm too. I love horses especially, but all animals I have a soft spot for. Helping animals that are abused or are just scared is what I like to do. The maintenance does get old sometimes." Brett tells her.

"You wish you had help?" Santana asks.

"Sometimes," Brett softly says.

They finish eating and Brett pays despite Santana's protests before they head out. Santana decides to grab his hand when they start walking down the street. At first he's shocked staring over at her then he decides to just go with it.

"So where do you want to go? Any stores interest you?" Brett asks.

"I'd just like to walk around and be together." Santana softly says gripping his hand tighter.

"I'm going to want to go on another date with you soon." Brett boldly says.

"I just might say yes." Santana coly says.

A few minutes into their nice quiet stroll Brett's phone starts going off.

"Do you mind?" Brett asks figuring it's Jenn telling him to pick something up on the way back.

"Go ahead," Santana says detaching their hands and watching him as he answers.

From the first minute she can tell that something is wrong from the look on his face. His free hand is flailing around as he talks lowly to someone, she can't tell who. But she's starting to get worried on what it's about. In the short time that she's known him she's never seen him look so worried. When he hangs up he looks at her a little guilty.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I have to head home." Brett says. "My brother just arrived-"

"It's okay Brett, I get it." Santana says placing a hand on his arm. "I'll come with you to pick up Ashely and then you can take us back to my place."

"Thanks for taking her in." Brett says.

"Don't worry about it. It also saves me some time from having to come out to your farm every day to pick her up." Santana says pulling him back to his truck.

"You truly are the best." Brett says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ashely as soon as Brett pulls up get in his truck." Jennifer says watching their mom hug Charles.

"Why do I have to leave?" Ashely whines.

"Because it's better for everyone and you'll like staying with Santana, I'm sure." Jennifer says.

"I guess," Ashely says.

"So sis's where is our other brother?" Charles says putting both his arms around their shoulders.

Ashely opens her mouth to tell him, but Jennifer stops her.

"He's out and will be back soon." Jennifer says.

"Why so tense Jenn?" Charles asks smirking.

"We have a lot to do and you're a distraction." Jennifer coolly says.

"Always so diplomatic aren't you." Charles sneers.

"One of us has to be." Jennifer says, sighing when she sees truck lights coming towards them.

"I see Brett boy is back." Charles says letting go of his sisters and stepping towards the still moving truck.

Once the truck is parked, Ashely goes to the porch, grabs her overnight bag and climbs into the back of the truck.

"You two stay here." Brett says getting out.

"This is not going to end well." Ashely softly says.

"Should I go stop him?" Santana asks.

"I'm not sure, I just know Jenn always says they don't get along. I don't really remember it myself." Ashely says.

"Okay I'm getting out. You stay here." Santana says opening the truck door.

Brett marches over to his two older siblings and stands right in front of Charles, glaring at him.

"Good to see you too little brother." Charles says even though his little brother is taller and more muscular than him.

"Why are you back?" Brett growls crossing his arms.

"Because I wanted to come home." Charles says smirking.

Brett's about to say something when Santana grabs his arm and pulls.

"Come on B." Santana says.

"Don't," Jennifer growls at Charles before he can say anything.

"Brett please," Santana says.

He finally relents and follows her back to his truck.

"Keep your mouth shut." Jennifer growls.

Brett whistles opening the tail gate of his truck, Dozer and Copper come running over and jump in. He puts the two dogs in their crates before getting back in.

"How long will I be staying with Santana?" Ashely asks.

"Until Charles leaves." Brett says gripping the steering wheel tightly.

The drive to the Lopez farm is quiet and full of tension. Brett is gripping the steering like his life depends on it and Santana wishes there was something she could do. But she doesn't know him well enough. When Brett parks the truck, Ashely jumps out wanting out of the tense silence.

"I'm sorry about ruining our date." Brett softly says.

"Honey you didn't ruin our date at all. I had a blast." Santana reaches over and cupping his face.

"It's just-"

"Nothing, I know you need to protect your sisters and I'll never hold that against you." Santana says leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Brett says leaning in and kissing her.

"Now I'm expecting to be asked out on another date soon." Santana says smiling coyly at him.

"I just might." Brett says when she opens the truck door.

"You better, I know where you live." Santana jokes.

"Thanks for all this." Brett says turning more serious.

"Don't worry I'll take care of your sister." Santana says.

With that Brett nods and drives off so glad that Ashely is away from all the shit that is bound to go down.

"Well shall we head in and see what my little monsters are up to?" Santana says looking over at Ashely who looks nervous. "Or I can show you where you are staying. I'm sure you'd find that more fun."

"No, Nick owes me five bucks. I bet him that you and my brother would go a date." Ashely says.

Santana chuckles, leading Ashely into the house thought Ashely thinks it's more like a mansion.

"Boys I'm home!" Santana shouts.

"Mami!"

"Thank god!"

"This is going to be interesting." Ashely says to herself when Nick along with Jason runs over tackling their mom.

"Santana, who is this?" Gloria asks walking over to them.

"This is my assistant Ashely, who will be staying with us for a little while." Santana says. "I asked dad and he was fine with it."

"Ash!" Nick says hugging her.

"Hi," Jason shyly says waving.

"Hello," Ashely says smiling at them.

"Come," Nick says pulling on her hand.

Ashely looks over at Santana who just smiles at her. Once their gone upstairs, Gloria turns to her daughter.

"Next time talk to me too okay." Gloria says.

"Okay mom, but you'll like her." Santana says glad her mom isn't too upset.

"I'm sure I will, but what happened with your date? I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Gloria says.

"My date is Ashely's brother Brett and we had to go get her to bring her here. He had to go home to deal with the reason Ashely is staying here and that's all I'm going to say." Santana tells her mom.

Gloria watches her daughter head upstairs determined to find out more about this new man in her daughter's life. She'll have to ask her friends what they know about him at their next luncheon.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dozer, Cooper patrol." Brett says opening their kennels when he pulls up next to the barn.

Each dog head in their own direction to patrol the five miles around the house and barn. They do this every night before going to sleep in the barn, keeping their eyes on the horses.

"You should stay out with your dogs." Charles says walking out of the barn.

"What the fuck where you doing in the barn." Brett growls.

"I'll do what I want!" Charles shouts.

"No you fucking won't!" Brett shouts. "Stay the fuck out of the barn."

Charles growls and leaps at his younger brother. It catches Brett off guard, toppling them both over.

"What the fuck." Brett growls shoving him off.

"You don't fucking get to tell me what the fuck to do." Charles growls rolling over and standing up.

"Go in the barn again and I'll-"

"Charles!" Judy shouts. "Come in please!"

"See ya later loser." Charles says smirking as he heads in.

Brett makes a move towards him, but is stopped by Jennifer before he even gets close.

"Don't be stupid." Jennifer whispers pushing him towards the barn.

"He tackled me." Brett grumbles.

"You know that doesn't matter to mom. All she cares about is that her little boy is back." Jennifer reminds him.

"I hate it." Brett says.

"Just don't let him get to you and just do what you normally do." Jennifer says.

"He was in the barn when I got back." Brett tells her.

"Stay in the barn tonight and when you leave, leave the dogs in there." Jennifer says. "Now let's go check the barn."

"Fine," Brett reluctantly agrees.

He hates that his brother gets away with anything and there's absolutely nothing he can do about it. But what he won't stand for is the jackass to ruin the business. The two of them check the barn over finding nothing out of place.

"So you'll stay in the barn?" Jennifer asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Brett says walking with her to the barn door.

"Just remember don't let him get to you." Jennifer says.

He whistles for Dozer and Copper wanting them close now as he still doesn't trust Charles and never will. Dozer reaches the barn first, leaping up on Brett and knocking him over.

"Such a good boy." Brett says scratching behind his ears.

"God why do you like those disgusting beasts." Charles spits walking to him.

Brett tries ignoring his older brother and take his sister's advice.

"What now you think you're too good for me." Charles says shoving him.

"Charles," Brett growls.

"Stupid dogs," Charles says kicking at Cooper.

"Don't fucking touch my dogs." Brett growls punching Charles in the jaw.

"Brett!" Judy shouts standing in the house doorway.

"Shit," Jennifer softly says following her mom out of the house.

This is what she's been worried about since hearing Charles was coming home. That he would push Brett into fighting him and she knows that their mom will blame Brett.

"Mommy, he punched me for no reason." Charles fake cries.

"Threaten my dogs again and I'll do worse." Brett growls.

"Get off my property." Judy shouts at her younger son.

"Mom," Jennifer says.

Brett just stares at her mom for a few seconds before whistling for his dogs, loading them in his truck and taking off.

"Mom you do realize he does almost everything around here." Jennifer says running her fingers through her hair super worried.

"Charles and myself can handle it." Judy says looking over at her older son.

"Yes we can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter. I'm going to try to update every other weekend. I hope you all enjoy.**

Brett drives into Dallas not sure exactly where he is going. All he knows is that he won't be going home until his brother is gone. He ends up at his police buddy and partner Sam who has an apartment two blocks from the police station.

"Hold on," Sam muffly shouts, crashing into something, he's pulling on some pants when he opens the door. "Brett?"

"Can I crash here tonight?" Brett asks.

"Of course man." Sam says opening the door more for him.

"And my two dogs." Brett adds.

"Sure," Sam says now more worried about his friend.

Once Brett runs back down to his truck and brings his dogs in Sam locks the door.

"So what happened man?" Sam asks leading his friend into the extra room.

"My older brother is in town and I got myself kicked out. I don't plan on going back until he leaves." Brett tells him.

"Well your welcome to stay as long as you need." Sam tells him.

"Thanks man," Brett says.

"Does this mean you'll be picking up more shifts?" Sam asks hopefully.

Brett is his favorite guy to work with.

"Probably, I could use the money and since I won't be on the farm I'll have a lot more time." Brett says thinking at least until his brother leaves he might as well.

"Cool," Sam says. "I'll see you in the morning." he says leaving Brett alone.

"Come on up boys." Brett says laying down and patting the spot next to him for his dogs.

Dozer jumps up first nuzzling into his owner. Copper follows settling himself on the other side of Brett.

"I know you miss home, but I can't go back." Brett tells them.

His phone beeps and he's not surprised at all to see a text from Jenn. She's checking to make sure that he's okay and not to worry she'll talk to mom. He tells her he's staying away until Charles leaves and is picking up more shifts and if she needs money to text. With that he falls asleep.

The following morning Brett talks Sam into going on a run with him and taking Copper for him.

"Why are we doing this?" Sam huffs when they're stopped at a red light.

"Because I need to exercise my dogs since I can't just let them out and run like I normally do." Brett says jogging in place.

"Why did you need me though?" Sam asks basically being dragged by Cooper to keep up with Dozer and Brett.

"Because I can't run both of them at the same time." Brett tells him.

"So I have a shift at four. You should try to see if you can work it too." Sam hopefully says.

"I'll call in and see." Brett says. "But first I have to go out to the Lopez's and talk with Mario about taking some horses. So long as my brother's at mine. I can't let any more horses go there."

Sam's about to say something back when they're interrupted.

"Brett!" Santana shouts waving at him.

"Dude get lost." Brett says taking Cooper from him.

"Who the hell is that?" Sam asks eyeing her.

"Get lost dude." Brett says shoving him away.

Santana walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Brett blushes and can't help but chuckle when she bends down to greet the dogs.

"Dozer, Cooper what good boys you are." Santana says bending down and petting them on the heads.

"Dogs!" a little boy shouts.

"Good boys." Brett whispers when two boys who he assumes are Santana's sons run over.

"Hold on," Santana says catching them. "What have I told you about running at animals."

"Not to," Jason says.

Nick just nods his head and stares at the dogs.

"They can pet them." Brett tells her.

"Carefully," Santana says watching Nick who tends to be rough.

They're so enthralled with the dogs and actually being gentle that Santana stands up and kisses Brett again.

"It's good to see you." Santana softly says.

"You too, I'm shocked though that you're not working." Brett says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I took the morning off to spend time with my boys." Santana says. "What about you? Shouldn't you be working on the farm."

"I'm actually not staying at home." Brett says.

"Oh what happened when you went back?" Santana says knowing it had something to do with his brother.

"My brother pushed one too many of my buttons and I snapped. Then my mom of course took his side and kicked me out." Brett tells her. "I'm staying in town at a friend's house."

"Are you not working with the horses?" Santana says concerned.

"Nope not until my brother leaves. My mom doesn't want me on the property." Brett says. "She seems to think her and Charles can handle everything."

"Oh Brett, I'm sorry." Santana says.

"It will be fine, but I may ask your dad to take some of the horses." Brett softly says.

"I'm sure my dad will be willing to help out." Santana says.

"Mami who?" Nick asks looking up at Brett.

"Yeah mami who is this?" Jason says glaring at Brett.

"Nick, Jason this is my friend Brett." Santana says.

"Hello," Brett says kneeling so he's not so tall.

"You kind of look like Ashely who helps mami out." Jason says still glaring at him.

"She's my younger sister." Brett tells them.

"And you'll never guess what he does." Santana says smiling. "He's a cowboy."

"Really?" Nick says staring at him.

Jason doesn't say anything, he doesn't trust this guy. The way his mom looks at him though, it's like nothing he's seen before.

"Yes I am." Brett says. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really again. I have tickets to the Mav game on Friday."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I don't have a babysitter." Santana sadly says.

"They can come too." Brett offers.

"You'd really want them to come too?" Santana asks shocked.

"They are your kids and if we're to have a future together they come with you." Brett says.

"Well boys would you like to go to a Mavs game on Friday with Brett." Santana asks them.

"Yes!" they both shout.

"I'll text you later, but I really have to go." Brett says kissing Santana on the cheek.

Brett walks quickly out of the park both dogs pulling to stay.

"He's nice." Nick says all smiles.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jason asks staring at his mom.

"Right now he's just a good friend whose taking us to a basketball game." Santana tells him. "And no more questions. We have to get going too, I have work."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Um mom," Charles says walking into the barn.

"Honey grab the feed and fill each horse's bucket." Judy orders trying to fix a carrel door.

"Mom I'm not sure what exactly I'm doing. I'm not a handy man, I can't fix the fence." Charles says.

"Then I'll go fix the fence and you can try to work with Black Thunder." Judy says.

"Isn't that the horse who won't let anyone ride him?" Charles asks.

"Yes," Judy says throwing the hammer in frustration.

"I don't work with horses like that. I ride them and train rideable horses." Charles says walking out of the barn.

He didn't come back to work, he came back to be papered by his mom. Had he known about all this work Brett does he wouldn't have pushed his buttons so much. The last thing he needs is have to do all this, he'd rather leave.

"Mom," Jennifer says coming in from the barn office.

"What now?" Judy says.

"Mrs. Brinkley wants to know if Smallfeet is ready yet." Jennifer says.

"Not yet and don't take on any more horses." Judy says able to tell that without Brett they will be in big trouble.

"You do know Brett cleared Smallfeet yesterday to go home." Jennifer says.

"Oh well why didn't you say so." Judy says.

"Because I always double check with Brett first and since he's gone I'm checking with you." Jennifer says. "You used to work with the horses too."

"Honey I think we need to hire someone to help out. I can't do this all alone." Judy says.

"Mom make Charles help then or better yet let Brett come back." Jennifer hopefully says.

"I will not let Brett back after what he did." Judy growls.

"Then figure something else out before we start losing money and customers." Jennifer says. "If anyone finds out you kicked Brett out and he's not working here we'll lose everything."

"Don't you think I know that. Since he was ten, he's been better with horses than anyone I know." Judy admits.

Jennifer doesn't say anything in fear of upsetting her mom and getting kicked out herself. Someone has to stay to make sure Charles doesn't ruin this business or steal anything. Though she wishes she could be like her brother and yell at Charles. He's an ass.

"Mom! There's some guy named Mario on the phone with you!" Charles yells.

"I'll take it out here!" Judy shouts back.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks Mario for taking them. I don't trust my brother or mom to be able to handle two stallions." Brett says shaking his hand.

"She was happy to not have to deal with them." Mario says. "So what happened? I know you can handle them." he asks frowning.

"Family drama, I'm currently staying with a friend until I can head home." Brett says.

"Well I can understand that, if you need somewhere to stay you are more than welcome to stay here." Mario offers.

He's always liked Brett and he certainly has a way with horses. If he didn't know that Brett would never leave his family farm he'd try to poach him to work here.

"Thanks sir, but I don't know if-"

"I'm well aware that you're dating my daughter." Mario says cutting him off.

"Oh," Brett says shifting from foot to foot.

"Don't worry I know better than to interfere with her relationships plus I can tell you'll treat her right." Mario says.

"Thanks sir," Brett says breathing a sigh of relief. "I have to get going now though. I have to get down to the station."

"Say hi to the captain for me and have a good shift." Mario says waving at him.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana pulls up to the barn just as Brett is leaving and leveling a glare at her father.

"Dad," Santana growls jumping out. "Did you scare Brett away?!"

"Honey calm down." Mario says. "He's just leaving for a shift at the police station."

"Why was he here?" Santana asks.

"He was asking if we could take two stallions." Mario says shrugging. "Come here boys." he says, bending down and getting tackled by his grandsons.

"Oh, sorry dad." Santana says.

"Your mami is silly." Mario says laughing. "Let's head out back and let your mami go to work."

"Bye mami," Nick says running over to give her a hug.

"Bye," Santana says waving.

Ashely is waiting next to the truck for Santana having seen her pull up.

"Are we headed out?" Ashely asks.

"Yes we are, out first stop is your family farm." Santana says.

"So we'll get to see Brett." Ashely happily says.

"He didn't tell you." Santana says mentally face palming herself. "Men are such idiots."

"What did Brett do this time?" Ashely says used to her brother upsetting her sister and mom.

"He won't be there." Santana says. "Something to do with your other brother." she says not sure what she should say.

"Oh, I heard they didn't get along. That's what I overhead Brett and Jenn saying when they thought I was gone." Ashely tells her. "So how was your date? You never did tell me."

"Your brother is a very sweet guy and a perfect gentleman." Santana says. "And that's all I'm going to say."

"Awe you two are so going to continue dating aren't you." Ashely says.

"Maybe," Santana says smirking.

When they pull up to the barn they both frown upon seeing Jennifer trying to do something to the barn door.

"Well if it isn't a very sexy lady stopping by." Charles says coming out of the barn his eyes fixed on Santana.

"Charles leave her alone." Jennifer says giving up on the barn door.

"Leave your brother be." Judy says smiling at Santana. "My Charles will show you to the horse."

"Mom," Jennifer says only to be cut off by Ashely.

"I'm going to run in quickly and grab a few things." Ashely tells Santana.

"Okay then back into the truck." Santana says dropping her voice to a whisper. "I know your brother doesn't want you around Charles."

"I know Brett told me that yesterday and made me promise if you came out for me to stay in the truck." Ashely says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Friday comes really fast and Santana is really excited to be spending time with Brett. She hasn't seen him since he asked her out, both of them being really busy.

"Mami he's here!" Nick shouts.

Santana's smiles grows even more walking to the door waiting for him to reach the door.

"Do we have to go with him?" Jason grumbles. "I don't like him." he says folding his arms.

"I like him." Nick says.

"Just give him a chance." Santana urges.

"Fine," Jason grumbles.

Nick opens the door the moment that he sees Brett approaching.

"Hi!" Nick shouts running at him.

Brett kneels down and catches him, picking him up.

"Why hello little man." Brett says.

"My name's not little man, it's Nick." Nick tells him.

"I know, but you need a nickname so I'm going to call you little man." Brett tells him.

"What I call you?" Nick asks.

"Whatever you want." Brett says looking over at Santana who's giving him a loving look.

"I call you B." Nick happily says. "You pick Jason up too?"

"If he wants to." Brett says looking over at Jason.

"I'll walk to the truck." Jason says.

Nick wiggles to follow his brother and Brett puts him down.

"He's not a fan of yours." Santana says wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. "He's always been very protective of me."

"Then I'll just have to win him over." Brett says leading her to her truck, but taking the keys from her. "I asked you out so I'll drive us."

As the night goes along Jason warms up to Brett more and more especially after he shoves a guy away who was trying to grope Santana. After that Santana stays snuggled into Brett's huge frame around all the drunk fans.

"Brett you don't have to." Santana tries to protest when he decides to buy Nick and Jason, Dirk Norwitzki jerseys.

"Hush, it's their first game." Brett says waving her off as he pays.

"Thanks," Jason says giving him a hug.

Santana feels like her heart is about to explode out of her chest watching as her sons lead Brett around excited to be here. Never has she seen Jason take to someone so fast.

"Mami can we have cotton candy?" Jason asks giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I guess," Santana says.

They get back to their seats just as the third quarter is starting. With both her sons occupied with the game she snuggles into Brett kissing his cheek.

"You didn't have to buy them anything let alone expensive jerseys." Santana softly whispers.

"I wanted to." Brett says looking down at her. "If you don't want me to-"

"It's not that B." Santana says cutting him off. "I just don't want you to feel like you need to."

"They're your kids babe so I want them to like me of course, but honestly I just bought the jerseys because it's their first game." Brett tells her.

"Okay, just don't feel like you have to." Santana says content that this is the man she wants in her life for a long time.

"B, I can't see." Nick says pouting.

"Come here," Brett says lifting Nick into his lap.

The Mavs end up winning and Brett carries a sleeping Nick out to the truck while Santana and Jason follow them.

"So?" Santana asks her son.

"I like him." Jason grumbles hating to admit this.

"I knew you would." Santana says hugging her son. "He's going to be in our lives for hopefully a long time, but I want you to know that I love you and if you ever want to spend time with just me tell me."

"Okay mami," Jason agrees. "Can I spend time with Brett if I want?" he asks.

"Of course you can." Santana says already trusting Brett to be able to care for her sons.

On the drive back to the Lopez farm Santana grabs his hand and holds it in her lap. Pulling up to the house Brett frowns when he sees his mom's truck.

"What the hell?" Brett says parking looking at two figures standing at the front door.

"Oh my god," Santana gasps.

"Charles!" Brett says getting out of the truck.

"Hi Santana."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana says sliding closer to Brett.

"I came to see you and the kids." the man says.

"Alex did you break out of jail." Santana asks.

Brett wraps his arm around Santana while pulling the clicker out and secretly locking the truck. He doesn't get why his brother is here with Santana's ex, but he won't let them anywhere near Jason or Nick.

"I want to see my boys." Alex slurs.

"Are you fucking drunk?" Santana says. "You know you have no right to see them."

"They're my sons and I want to see them!" Alex shouts.

"Calm down man." Brett says deciding to speak up.

"Don't tell him to calm down." Charles growls at his younger brother.

"Shut up, why are you even here." Brett says.

"If you must know Alex here is a good friend." Charles says.

"Come on Santana." Alex says taking a few steps towards her.

She snuggles herself into Brett's side knowing he will protect her.

"You two need to get out of here." Brett growls.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex shouts finally noticing the man with his arm around his ex.

Before Brett can say anything Ashely opens the door with her cell in her hand.

"I just called the cops and they'll be here in two minutes." Ashely says.

"Shit," Alex says. "Let's go man."

"Dude we're not doing anything wrong." Charles says glaring at his younger brother.

"Yeah, but I have stuff." Alex says his eyes going wide.

"Oh shit, let's get out of here." Charles says. "But we will be back for the boys."

"I'll be back babe." Alex says before hoping into Charles's truck.

Brett keeps his arms wrapped around Santana as he watches his brother drive away.

"I didn't really call the cops, I was about to when I saw you pull in." Ashely says sniffling.

"Come here," Brett says pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they were just very loud and the staff had the night off so I'm was all alone." Ashely says.

"Well I'll stay the night." Brett says. "And before you object I want to." he says turning to Santana.

"I actually was going to say I'd like that." Santana says.

"Good," Brett says.

Ashely heads back in feeling extremely safe now that her brother is here and plans to go back to watching her guilty pleasure Below Deck. Santana unlocks her truck and opens the door to grab her sons.

"Here let me." Brett says grabbing both Jason and Nick.

"Brett," Santana breaths out watching him easily lift them securely in his arms.

This is what she wants, a partner to help her out with the boys.

"You lead the way." Brett says lifting them more securely in his arms.

"Your perfect," she whispers to herself leading him into the house.

Nick is easy to put down, snuggling into his bed and staying sound asleep. Jason on the other hand wakes up.

"Mami," Jason whines.

"I'm right here honey." Santana says sitting next to him when Brett puts him down on the bed.

"Why he here?" Jason asks frowning.

"He's here to keep us company until grandma and grandpa come back." Santana softly says.

"You protect from crazies?" Jason asks Brett.

"Yes little man, I'll protect everyone." Brett tells him.

Santana frowns wondering how much her son actually saw when she assumed he was sleeping in the truck.

"Come on San." Brett says holding out his hand to help her up.

She takes his hand and allows him to help her up. She snuggles into him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for everything." Santana breaths into his chest.

"You should know I'd do anything for you." Brett says kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'd like you to sleep in my bed." Santana says walking down the hall pulling on his hand.

"Um…I'm not sure." Brett says.

"Please Brett," Santana says. "You have no idea how shaken I am from seeing my ex."

"Okay," Brett reluctantly agrees.

He doesn't want to rush things with her and sleeping with her would be rushing things. But the fear in her eyes makes him agree. He'd do anything to make her feel safe.

"Do you need anything to sleep in?" Santana asks when they walk into her bedroom.

"No," Brett says looking around the room.

"Well I'll use the bathroom first." Santana says grabbing an oversized nightshirt.

After they both brush their teeth and get into their night clothes which for Brett is just his boxers, Santana climbs into bed. He just stands next to the bed unsure of what he should do. She stares at his perfect body and wants to snuggle into his muscular frame.

"Just get in the bed." Santana orders. "Don't worry I won't take advantage of you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Brett says getting in.

He can't help, but smile when she snuggles into him and puts her head on his chest. She has her arms wrapped around him tightly when she falls asleep almost instantly. He stays awake not really tired, but not wanting to move and disturb her. If he's honest this is how he would like to spend the rest of his life holding her while she sleeps. This thought should scare him, but it doesn't. He knows that down the line he will ask her to marry him.

"Mami," a soft voice says the door opening a little.

"Shh, she's asleep." Brett says waving for the little boy to come in.

Nick scampers over to the side of the bed and stares at Brett.

"What's wrong?" Brett whispers.

"I had a nightmare." Nick whimpers.

"Come on in." Brett says opening the covers for him.

The next morning Santana wakes up extra early having to pee, but when she tries to move she can't. There's a strong arm holding her down. That's when she remembered that Brett stayed the night, turning over to look at him she let's out an gasp. Sleeping sprawled out on top of Brett is her younger son Nick. They look so cute together. She snaps a picture quickly before getting up to pee. When she gets back Jason is standing next to the bed.

"Mami," Jason says.

"Come on in," Santana says.

She's shocked when Jason cuddles up next to Brett and falls back asleep. She snaps another picture before going back to sleep. When she wakes up again it's to an empty bed.

"I wonder where they went." Santana questions aloud, stretching her arms in the air.

It doesn't take her long to find them along with Ashely in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Mami, we make pancakes." Jason says noticing her first.

"I see," Santana says taking a seat next to Ashely, mouthing thank you to Brett.

"His pancakes are to die for." Ashely happily says. "I've missed them so much."

Breakfast is full of chatter between the boys and Ashely while Santana just watches it all. She loves how quickly her sons have taken to Brett and that they seem to be copying what he does. Jason especially seems enthralled with Brett. She hopes her doesn't mind that her boys are starting to see him as a father figure.

"Are you finished?" Brett asks causing Santana to breakout of her thoughts and notice they are alone in the kitchen.

"No I'm hoping for seconds." Santana says giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Brett says giving her another stack of pancakes.

"So where did my little troublemakers head off to?" Santana asks taking a bite of her pancakes.

"They're playing video games with Ashely." Brett says leaning over to kiss some syrup off her chin. "I have to go into work will you be okay until I get back."

"When will you be back?" Santana asks.

"My shift ends at eight." Brett says looping his arms around her waist.

"Where are your dogs?" Santana asks laying her head against his chest.

"At my friend Sam's. I have to stop by to check on them. They're not used to being inside for so long." Brett sighs.

"My parents won't be home until Monday and Ashely is watching the boys while I head into the office. You can bring your dogs here, I'd feel better if they were." Santana says pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Brett asks.

"Yes and I'm hoping you'll stay too." Santana says pouting. "We can make the boys sleep in their own beds."

"I don't mind if they sleep in bed with us." Brett says leaning down to kiss her.

"You are something else Brett Pierce." Santana says.

They kiss a few more times before he has to leave. Santana watches him leave before going to join her sons and Ashely.

"Where'd B go?" Ashely asks looking around for her older brother.

"He had to head to grab his dogs to bring them here before he has to go to work." Santana says.

"Where's he working? Not on the farm." Ashely says frowning.

"No, he has a shift." Santana says.

"Oh, I guess he's taking more shifts as a cop." Ashely softly says.

"If you want to spend time alone with him, he's staying the rest of the weekend until my parents get back." Santana tells her figuring she misses her older brother.

"I just wish we could go home." Ashely says.

"You will sooner than you think." Santana says wrapping her arm around the younger girl.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mom what's happened to the horses?" Jennifer asks coming in from the barn where there were no horses.

"What are you talking about? They should be in the barn." Judy says.

"Well they are not." Jennifer says. "And more importantly Brett's horse is gone." she hopes to god Charles didn't take him.

"Santana stopped by early to pick up Spirit and take him to her family farm." Judy says.

"Is that why his room is empty too?" Jennifer asks hoping that it is.

"She was going to grab some clothes so I just gave her everything. After what he did to Charles-"

"God mom can't you see Charles is the problem. He does absolutely nothing around here, brings friends who are out in the half finished barn doing who knows what. He's a fucking drug addict and alcoholic." Jennifer shouts throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Don't talk about your brother like that." Judy growls. "He's just had a hard time since his injury."

"This started way before his injury and honestly I'm sick of you making excuses for him." Jennifer says.

Just then Charles along with some friend of his come stumbling over looking drunk or maybe hungover.

"Charles honey where are the horses?" Judy sweetly asks.

"I have no idea." Charles says blocking the sun from his eyes squinting towards the barn. "Aren't they in the barn?"

"No we let them out last night." Charles's friend says.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asks.

"I'm Alex a good friend of Charles and I'm staying here." Alex tells her.

Jennifer rolls her eyes figuring that they probably meet in jail.

"Well since you young men accidently let the horses out could you go get them." Judy sweetly asks.

"Sure mom," Charles happily says smirking at his sister.

"Do you boys want some breakfast first?" Judy asks.

"Thanks Mrs. P." Alex says smiling.

Jennifer is in complete shock as they all head into the house. This is not what she signed up for and honestly she's done with dealing with shit.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett nervously wipes his hands on his jeans. The Lopez's are due home within the hour and it's the first time he's officially meeting them as the guy dating their daughter. Thankfully Jennifer whose renting a two bed room apartment had Ashely move in with her so Brett doesn't feel like he's taking advantage of the Lopez's anymore.

"Calm down," Santana says wrapping her arms around his neck as she sits on his lap. "My dad already likes you and my mom well I don't really care what she thinks."

"But-"

"Don't worry B, everything will be fine." Santana says kissing him.

"If you say so." Brett sighs giving in.

"So I wanted to ask you what I should call you? Are you the man I'm dating or what?" Santana asks. "You've spent the last few nights over, my sons adore you and I'm…well I'm falling for you." she confesses.

"Oh Santana," Brett says cupping her face. "I didn't want to ask because I thought it might be too soon, but fuck it. Will you Santana be my girlfriend."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Santana squeals kissing all over his face.

"Mami! Is something wrong?" Jason asks running into the living with a worried look on his face.

"Everything is wonderful honey." Santana says waving him over to her.

Nick comes in and leaps into his mother's arms with a huge smile on his face.

"Is Brett our new dad?" Nick asks.

Santana nearly drops him from shock, Brett's eyes go wide and Jason narrows his eyes at Brett.

"No honey, he's well…" Santana says trailing off.

"What is he?" Jason asks.

"San?" Brett says unsure if he should tell them or let her.

"Boys do you know what dating is?" Santana asks, both boys nod. "Well Brett's by boyfriend which means he's going to be around a lot. Sometimes we might go out alone or go out all together." she tries to explain.

"So he's like our dad?" Jason asks frowning. "He protected you the other night when we got home from the game."

"Well…" Santana trails off looking over at Brett.

"Because I'm dating your mom if you need my help with anything I'm here for you. I'm here to help your mom out and protect the three of you." Brett says taking a stab at it.

"Cooper and Dozer too? They stay here?" Nick asks.

"Yes," Brett says.

Both grownups turn their attention to Jason who they know will be harder to convince. Nick who loves Brett and is young would just be happy.

"Do we get to spend time with just mami or just Brett or both of you?" Jason asks.

"Of course," they both say.

"Okay," Jason says walking over to Brett.

"Don't worry I'll always protect your mom." Brett says ruffling his hair.

Santana sighs and lays her head against Brett's chest.

"That went better than I expected." Santana says.

"I'm not after the Mav's game I knew Jason liked me and let's be honest Nick has liked me since day one." Brett cheekily says.

"Brett," Santana says tickling him. "Always so cheeky."

"San," Brett gasps laughing hard while trying to get away.

"Santana!" Gloria sternly says.

"Mami," Santana says falling off of Brett as he quickly stands up, straightening his shirt.

"Brett it's good to see you." Mario says walking over to them with Jason and Nick in his arms.

"Thanks Mario, it's good to see you too." Brett says.

"Down grandpa," Nick says seeing the dogs waiting at the backdoor.

"Who is this? And why is he in my house?" Gloria asks staring her daughter down.

"He's Brett." Nick says coming back over with Cooper and Dozer following him.

The dogs have really taken to the boys especially Nick following him everywhere around the farm.

"And mami's dating him." Jason tells his grandma.

"Mami, this is Brett my boyfriend." Santana says grabbing Brett's hand.

"So you're the young man my daughter has been dating." Gloria says glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am," Brett says gulping.

"Gloria be nice to the young man." Mario says.

"I will not," Gloria says turning to look at him. "You are not good enough for my daughter."

"Mami," Santana harshly says grabbing Brett's arm.

"Gloria," Mario gasps.

"Don't start with me I know that he barely scraps by and I will not have my daughter and grandsons living like that. He's just like her not good ex-Alex." Gloria shouts glaring at Brett.

Brett is taken aback by what this woman is saying about him.

"He's nothing like Alex." Santana says holding on to Brett like a lifeline.

"We like Brett." Jason says walking over to stand next to Brett.

Lucky Nick is busy playing with the dogs to notice all the yelling and glaring.

"Well I don't want him in my house!" Gloria shouts.

"Gloria enough!" Mario shouts. "If Santana wants to date this very nice and thoughtful man we cannot and will not stop her."

Gloria levels a glare at her husband before stomping upstairs.

"Brett I'm sorry about her. I'm happy Santana has you and you're welcome here any time." Mario says. "I'd better go take care of her." he whispers to himself heading up after his wife.

There's several minutes of silence as both Santana and Brett take in everything that just happened. Jason looks from one to the other trying to gauge if he should be worried or not.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Santana finally says being the first to break the silence.

"You're mother hates me." is all Brett can say.

"She wants me to marry some rich man who will take care of me in every way." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Brett sighs.

"B, you know that's not what I want. I want you and only you." Santana says kissing him.

Jason takes this as his clue to leave. He heads over to Nick and the dogs.

"And anyways my dad loves you." Santana says. "He's the harder one so really you're winning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been having a little writer's block and just been overall busy. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

Over the next few months Brett spends most of his time on the Lopez farm. He's helping Mario out when he's not at the police station which he's cut back on the nights he's working again, back to where it was before Charles arrived. All his other free time is spent with Santana and the boys and more often than not he spends the night. Cooper and Dozer have taken to staying with the boys protecting them at night.

"You know you'll never be able to get rid of us now." Santana says leaning back in Brett's arms watching as Cooper lays at the foot of Nick's bed and Dozer at the foot of Jason's bed.

She loves how protective her boyfriend's dogs are of her boys. For how massive and mean they look she's shocked how they let her sons do whatever they want to them.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Brett whispers in her ear.

"Good," Santana says wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now take me to bed."

He easily lifts her up into his arms, kissing her deeply. He starts to carry her towards her room, but unfortunately they run into Gloria who has just come up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Gloria growls glaring at Brett.

"Mami stop." Santana says wrapping her arms tighter around his neck so he won't put her down.

"I don't want him in my house!" Gloria shouts.

"Mami," Santana starts to say.

"No Santana I'll go." Brett says setting her down.

"B, don't go." Santana softly says looking up at him.

"I'll go until your dad gets back on Tuesday." Brett says walking down the stairs with Santana following him and Gloria glaring after him.

She really hates him and doesn't want him around her daughter or grandsons.

"Ignore my mom and please come back up with me." Santana says stopping him at the door.

"Babe as much as I'd like to, your mom hates me and I wouldn't put it past her to physical come after me. I'll just wait until your dad gets back." Brett says.

"Please stay, I want some." Santana groans. "It's been almost two weeks since the last time we had sex and I'm horny as hell."

"I can't with your mother in the house." Brett says opening the door.

"B," Santana whines following him out.

He bites his tongue, looking around to see if anyone is watching. He's just as horny as she is, but can hide it better especially when her mother is around. For some reason her mother absolutely hates him which has thrown him for a loop normally everyone loves him. He is thankful that her dad likes him.

"Fine follow me." Brett says leading her into the barn.

He leads her through the barn and back into the office that happens to have a twin bed against the wall. Locking the door behind them, he pulls her into him kissing her hard. Walking them back towards the bed she literally rips his over-shirt and tank off. By the time they hit the bed their both naked.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Brett says running his hand down her naked sides.

"Such a sweet talker." Santana says pressing herself up into him. "I want you so bad."

"Is that right?" Brett says sitting up and starts jerking himself off staring down at her perfect body. "Show me." he growls when her delicate hands replace his own.

She continues to jerk him off loving the moans coming out of his mouth. Pushing him back, she straddles him. She grips him, lining them up and sinks down on him.

"Oh," she groans.

He grips her hips as she starts fucking herself on him. He watches her boobs go up and down enchanted by them. She grips his shoulders for better leverage.

"So close," Brett moans.

He pulls out spraying his seed all over her belly.

"B I need you." Santana moans still horny as hell.

The look on her face causes him to get hard again. He flips them over, holding himself over her staring down at her. Slowly he slides himself into her causing them both to moan. He starts slowly to pull out and push back in.

"Harder," Santana moans.

He reaches down and starts rubbing her clit.

"Fuck so close," she moans gripping his back hard as she comes.

He slows down his thrust as she comes down and pulls out. He finishes himself off by jerking and coming all over her pussy. She pulls him down into a kiss, moaning when she feels his soft dick press against her sore pussy.

"Now that's what I wanted." Santana mumbles snuggling into him not caring that she has cum all over her.

"Glad I could satisfy you babe." Brett says smiling proudly. "We shouldn't go that long without again."

"If you spent more nights here then we wouldn't go so long without." Santana says opening her eyes to look at him.

"Babe I am not having sex with you when your parents are in the house too." Brett says cupping her face and lightly kissing her.

"But…." Santana pouts jetting out her lip.

"Your mom already hates me I don't want your dad to start hating me too. And he would if he found us in bed together." Brett says before she can object.

"I just hate that I don't get to see you every night. I worry when you go to work." Santana says.

"Babe I promise I'm extra careful and I hate that I don't get to sleep with you every night too." Brett softly says.

"So maybe we should move in together." Santana hopefully says.

"I want that too babe, but I can't come here and live off your dad." Brett says not wanting to impose on the Lopez's anymore than he currently is.

"He wouldn't care, he likes you." Santana says.

"San as much as I like your dad if we're going to live together it has to be at our own place." Brett says. "I have to show your family that I can take care of you."

"Well how long will that take? I want to live with you and I know the boys miss you when you're gone." Santana tells him.

"When my brother leaves, I'll move back and start taking care of the farm again. We have so much land and I was planning on building my own house anyway away from the main house and barn." Brett says. "I know it sucks waiting. You don't think I don't miss you and the boys all the time, but give me a little while longer to set everything up."

"What about your mom? You're not just going to forgive her are you?" Santana asks.

"No, I don't know if I can ever forgive her, but the farm will be mine one day so I want to keep it running." Brett says.

"What about your sisters? Isn't the farm theirs too?" Santana asks.

"Ashely will leave one day and I'd like to let Jenn go do what she wants her life and I'm pretty sure that's not living on the farm for the rest of her life." Brett tells her. "I mean if they want to stay they can, it's theirs too even though I do most of the physical work."

"So you want to build us a house?" Santana says shaking her head.

"And a clinic so you can treat any sick animals at home closer so you can still do house calls. I just want to make your life easier." Brett shyly admits.

"B," Santana sighs dreamily. "Why are you so perfect?"

"I just want to make you and the boys happy." Brett says.

"Well you do, you make us more happy than anyone else." Santana says cupping his face and kissing him.

She really doesn't understand how this great guy fell for her. Her who has two kids already, an ex who seems like he's going to start causing problems and an overbearing mother. It's something she doesn't understand but she's not going to question it. They love each other and that's all that matters. Plus he's going to build them a house. A fucking house. And a clinic for her just to make her life easier. How she got so lucky she'll never know.

"So you'll move in with me when I finish the house?" Brett asks still nervous she'll say no.

"Of course we will." Santana says. "Though are you sure you want us to?"

"Yes," Brett quickly says. "I just know you're used to all this." he says motioning around. "And I can't give you all this. It will be much simpler."

"I don't care about any of this. All I want is you." Santana says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett's all smiles when he shows up to the police station the following night for his shift. Santana wants to live with him and doesn't care that he's not rich. It's the best news he could have hoped for. The doubt that creeps in about her mom hating him is gone. Nothing can ruin his day.

"Hey Sam," Brett says opening his locker which is right next to his partner.

"Thank god you're working tonight too." Sam says pulling Brett into a hug. "I had Jeremy Gerbile last night and he got crumbs all over the car."

"Sorry man, but I'm helping Mario out on his farm so I'm back down to three nights a week." Brett says.

"Damn," Sam sighs. "I get it though, you love your farm and one day will leave me here alone for good."

"Yes, but I don't think that will happen for some time." Brett says. "So you're just stuck with me as your partner until then."

"Hell yes I am." Sam jokes as they finish getting dressed.

"Anything exciting happening that I should know about?" Brett asks as he buttons up his uniform top.

"Nope it was a boring ass night. What about you? Anything exciting happen to you last night to cause you to be so happy?" Sam asks.

"I may or may not have asked Santana to move in with me." Brett says omitting that he had gotten some.

"I take it she said yes." Sam says slapping him on the back. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Brett says pushing him away. "It will be awhile as I have to build the house and that can't start that until my brother leaves."

"Wow that sucks." Sam says.

"I know," Brett says.

"Pierce, Evens hurry up!" their captain shouts.

"Come on let's go." Sam says pulling Brett out with him. "Let's see what our assignment is, hopefully it's good."

"Yeah," Brett says following Sam into the briefing room.

"Today the drug unit needs all hands on deck. In one hour they'll be moving to take down a huge meth lab. Everyone here will be following Commander Lucus's commands." the captain says.

Ten minutes later they're walking out to their squad car Sam grumbling about having to help the drug unit.

"I thought you wanted something exciting." Brett says starting the car up and following the other units.

"Please nothing exciting is going to happen for us. All we're going to be doing is a lot of paperwork for the drug unit." Sam grumbles.

"Something exciting could happen. You know drug deals and such are always running away." Brett reminds him. "Though I could use a quiet day. San always worries and I'd like to be able to tell her nothing happened."

"She'll worry the whole time that you're a cop no matter what." Sam reminds him.

"I know, but still." Brett says parking the car about a block away from the drug house.

From there they get more directions that they'll be waiting at the backyard gate for anyone coming out. Sam is pissed being as he's so sure no one will be coming this way. Brett is sure that something will happen and he's uneasy about it.

"Sam someone is coming." Brett whispers nudging him.

"Freeze police!" Sam shouts throwing the gate open.

"No fucking way." Charles says throwing his hands in the air.

"I told you we should have jumped the fence." Alex says.

"Now this is exciting." Brett says putting handcuffs on his brother.

"Well this is a lot of meth and coke." Sam says showing Brett what he found in their jacket pockets.

Brett gives a Sam a look of you better handle this cause I can't.

"This is at least five years in jail a piece." Sam says.

"I told you this wouldn't be boring." Brett says as they take the two men to their squad car.

"Come on bro, can't you just let me go." Charles begs.

Sam chuckles as Brett shoves Charles into the car.

"After everything you have done, hell no." Brett says.

Sam stays in the car as Brett goes to tell the commander that they've arrested two men and are taking them in. Charles and Alex complain the whole ride to the station. Sam books them in and Brett's not shocked all when his mom and older sister arrive.

"Where is my son?!" Judy shouts walking around looking at everyone.

"Mom," both Brett and Jenn say.

"I want my son out now!" Judy orders glaring at the desk sergeant who has yet to say anything.

"If he's under arrest then his bail hearing won't be until tomorrow or Monday." the sergeant calmly tells her.

"Listen-"

"Mom enough." Brett says pulling her away.

"Let me go, god damn it." Judy says pulling out of her son's grasp. "I want to see my son."

"Mom relax, I'm sure Brett can explain what happened." Jennifer says looking at her younger brother.

"He and his friend were arrested for possession of meth and coke at the drug bust." Brett tells them.

"Your brother doesn't do drugs." Judy says always defending him.

Brett rolls his eyes and gives Jenn a look. He can't handle being around his mom right now. She's always choosing his brother's side and after all this he honestly doesn't think he'll ever be able to forgive her.

"We need to post his bail." Judy tells her daughter as Brett has left not wanting to hear more.

"Mom we don't have the money." Jennifer says.

"What?" Judy says.

"Well since you kicked Brett out we've been losing money. If you don't bring Brett back soon you'll have to sell the farm." Jennifer says.

"How can this be? You're supposed to be keeping that from happening." Judy shouts.

"I've been busy trying to take care of myself and Aly since all you care about is Charles." Jennifer says. "Since you've been giving him money for god knows we have no money."

"But," Judy starts.

"No mom, you brought this upon yourself." Jennifer says. "What needs to happen is you forget about Charles who is selfish and a loser, apologize to Brett and pray he comes back or you'll lose everything."

"Will you come back?" Judy hopefully asks.

"If Brett comes back, I'll come back and so will Aly. We miss you mom and we miss living together." Jennifer honestly tells her.

"Okay," Judy says.

It hurts a lot to hear all the things her eldest daughter just said. All she wanted to do is defend her eldest son, but in actually listening for once she realized that maybe the problem. She's been only defending him while pushing away everyone else. That's when she realizes that while she'll always love Charles she needs to focus on her other three kids that actually help her. She needs to apologize to Brett.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Your mom called looking for you." Santana says to Brett when he stops by after his shift.

"Great," Brett groans flopping down on the couch. "Sam and me arrested Charles and Alex last night, she probably wants me to get him out."

"Just give her a chance maybe she just wants to talk." Santana says always staying positive when Brett's not.

"Yeah right," Brett says pulling her down into his lap. "But for you I will try." he says kissing her cheek.

"Thanks babe," Santana says. "Go take a nap with the boys."

"Love you." Brett says kissing her on the lips before heading upstairs.

"Was that Brett?" Mario asks coming in from the barn.

"Yeah he just got back." Santana says getting up.

"So hows it going with your mother? Is she still against Brett?" Mario asks hoping against hope that over the last few days that he was gone she might have changed her mind about the young man.

"She hates B still, hell I swear it's even more." Santana softly says.

"I'll talk to her. But shouldn't you be heading to work?" Mario says.

"Yeah I was just waiting for Brett to come over he's watching the boys." Santana says grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Have a good day." Mario says. "And I'll make sure your mom doesn't give him a hard time."

"Thanks dad," Santana says giving him a hug.

Heading out the door her phone starts ringing when she reaches her truck. She's shocked to see that it's Mrs. Pierce calling her again.

'Hello again Mrs. Pierce.' Santana says getting into the truck. 'I told Brett you called.'

'Oh I'm not calling about that. I was hoping you'd be able to come over. One of the cats has taken up under the porch and I think it's hurt.' Judy says.

'I can be over around one.' Santana says.

'Great I'll see you then.'

Santana shakes her head hanging up. She thinks it's strange that the woman would be calling her, but she'll go since this is her boyfriend's mother. By the time one comes around, she's a little exhausted from having to chase around pigs that didn't want shots and got out. Parking in front of the Pierce family farm she's shocked to see Judy waiting for her.

"Thanks for coming out Santana." Judy says leading Santana to the opening.

"No problem Mrs. Pierce," Santana says.

"Please call me Judy." Judy says.

Santana smiles at her before looking under the porch with a flashlight to see the cat. She's shocked when she sees at least five sets eyes looking back at her.

"Well Judy I don't think you have to worry about the cat being injured." Santana says sitting back on her heels. "She's got at least four kittens under there."

"Oh, well that's good." Judy sighs.

"Call me when they come out and I'll give them rabies shots." Santana says.

"Thanks again for coming out. I know you're really busy." Judy says helping Santana up.

There's slight silence for several minutes before Santana decides to break it.

"Listen I don't know everything that happened, but you should call him." Santana says.

"I will,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett's woken up by little fingers poking his cheek. He peeks an eye open to see Nick staring at him before turning to his brother.

"Why won't he wake up?" Nick whines staring over at Jason.

"He worked last night so he probably is tired." Jason says "Let him sleep."

"But I'm hungry." Nick whines.

"How about we go out for lunch?" Brett says opening his eyes and smiling at the boys.

"McDonalds," Nick hopefully says.

"I don't know, is that where you want to go Jason?" Brett asks always making sure it's what he wants too.

"Yeah," Jason says.

"Okay go get your jackets and shoes on. I'll be down in ten." Brett says getting up.

At McDonalds they both abandon him to go into play land. He loves watching them and chuckles when Nick shoves Jason into the ball pit.

"Mario said I could find you here." Judy says sitting next to her son.

"What are you doing here mom?" Brett harshly asks.

"I've come to apologize." Judy says.

"What are you talking about?" Brett says very confused.

"I want to apologize for everything with your brother and I'd like you to come back and work on the farm again." Judy softly says.

Brett sighs mulling over what he should do. Luckily for him the boys come running over.

"B can we go to the movies." Jason asks eyeing Judy.

"I'll call you later okay mom." Brett says. "Okay boys let's go to the movies."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews last chapter. Sorry for taking so long getting this chapter out, life and a little writer's block got in the way. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out by the end of the month.**

"Are you sure you want me to come?" Santana says biting her lip.

"Yes, I've decided to hear my mom out." Brett says.

"But-"

"San I want you here with me. You're involved in this too." Brett tells her.

"Then I'll be right here for you." Santana says squeezing his hand.

"Thanks San, I love you so much." Brett says kissing her.

Someone clears their throat behind them. They turn around to see Judy standing there a little awkward.

"Hi," Judy says waving at them.

"Hey Mrs. Pierce please take a seat." Santana says feeling Brett tense next to her.

"Santana honey please call me Judy. Anyone whose dating one of my kids can call me by my first name." Judy says smiling at them.

Santana smiles at her and nods. Even with all the shit his mom has done to him, she still likes her. Judy has been nothing, but nice to her and at least likes her. Looking over at her boyfriend she sighs. He's frowning and doesn't look happy at all. She understands that he's upset and hurt by what his mom has done, but she thinks he needs to give her a chance.

"Well mom," Brett says staring at her.

He had no plans on really talking. His mom needs to apologize and make it up to him though he's not sure if she'll ever be able to. The way she took Charles's word and side on everything hurt.

"Listen B I'm very sorry about everything that has happened. It's all my fault. I pushed you away and was a horrible mom to you." Judy starts sighing. "I was just so happy your brother was home that I lost my mind and all sense."

"You think," Brett growls.

"I understand that you're pissed at me and have every right to be. I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I would love for you to come back to the farm. We haven't been doing well since you left. You run the whole thing and I need you back. Would you please come back to work?" Judy begs.

"I'll come back, but I'm not staying in the house. And I'm building my own home away from the main house and barn." Brett tells her squeezing Santana's hand.

"Okay, do you want me to help out around the farm still? I understand if you don't." Judy says. "I just want you to feel comfortable and to know that no matter what Charles isn't allowed back."

"Yeah, you and Jenn handle the phones and clients. I'll deal with the horses and keeping things in good shape. Ash can help out when she's not in school or helping Santana." Brett says sighing.

"So Ashely and Jenn are coming back?" Judy hopefully asks.

"Yeah I know Jenn mentioned that they'll be coming back soon." Brett says.

After that he goes quiet again and Santana and Judy talk for a few minutes before Judy decides to leave.

"Thanks B for giving me a chance to earn your forgiveness." Judy says before leaving.

Santana notices that Brett has gone quiet again. She wants to talk with him, but decides not to. Everyone needs time to process and she knows he has a lot to think about. So she watches him furrow his eyebrows, bite his lip and squint hard.

"You're thinking too hard." Santana whispers.

"Come here," Brett says pulling her into his lap.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Santana asks.

"How to forgive my mom. I don't know if I can after everything that happened." Brett says burying his head in her shoulder.

"Then don't, you don't have to." Santana reassures him. "Just go back to doing what you love, taking care of your family farm. We both know all your old clients will come back. Take things slow with your mom."

"It will be nice to be home." Brett sighs.

Santana bites her lip, pouting. It may be happy for him, but she and the boys will miss him. Especially the boys since he's likely to take the dogs with him. She hopes that it doesn't take him long to build them a house.

"I'm sure it will." Santana finally says.

"San," Brett says noticing how quiet she's gotten.

"Don't worry about it." Santana says waving him off.

"That only makes me worry more." Brett says pulling her back into his lap.

"It's just I'll miss you a lot and so will the boys. They'll also miss the dogs." Santana softly says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Babe just because I'm moving my stuff from Sam's back home doesn't mean I won't be mostly staying with you. And the dogs can stay with the boys. I highly doubt they'd leave without the boys anyway." Brett reassures her.

"Good," Santana sighs relieved.

"Come on let's get out of here, I need to spend the rest of the day doing something fun with you and boys." Brett says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where is that boy?" Maria asks coming into the kitchen to see her daughter actually still here.

"He gets up at four to head over to his family farm." Santana says rolling her eyes at her mom. "Mami, Brett is a grown man and is allowed here any time."

"Not so long as I'm here." Maria says. "Do you really think he's satisfied with having to take care of your two sons? That he won't get tired of taking care of another man's kids. You need to be smart." Maria says willing to try anything to get her to break up with Brett.

"Mami we both know he loves me and the boys." Santana says trying not to let her mom's words get to her.

"So you think, he's using you for connections and money." Maria says.

"No he's not." Santana says.

"Just come to dinner with my friend's son." Maria says hopeful.

"I will, only if you promise to leave me and Brett alone from now on." Santana bargains.

"Deal," Maria agrees. "Meet us at Greeks at eight thirty."

Santana watches her mom literally skip out of the kitchen. She has a feeling she's going to regret this, but sometimes it's nice to just make her mom happy. It's a nice feeling and one she doesn't feel often. Most things she does her mom hates. Funny enough the only thing she's ever likes is when Santana dates Alex.

"Mami," Jason yawns coming in with his hair sticking up everywhere.

She can't help but say awe at how cute her older son looks.

"I'm hungry," Jason mumbles.

"Do you want pancakes or cereal?" Santana asks getting up.

"Pancakes," Nick says rubbing his eyes.

"I asked your brother not you." Santana says picking her younger son up and swinging him around.

"J?" Nick pouts looking over at his brother.

"We can have pancakes." Jason says.

It takes Santana an hour before she has them both feed and in the truck dressed and ready to go to the Pierce farm. This is the first time that they will be spending time at the Pierce farm. She hopes they behave and don't cause any additional problems between Brett and his mom.

"Hey babe," Brett says opening her door when she parks.

"B!" Nick shouts.

"Thanks for watching them." Santana says kissing him.

"Any time babe, you know I love all of you." Brett says helping the boys out.

"I hate to drop them and run, but I'm already late." Santana says kissing him again.

"Go they'll have fun with me and my mom." Brett says.

"Oh are you two talking?" Santana asks knowing he's having a hard time still.

"No really, but the boys will make a very good buffer." Brett says.

They kiss once more before Santana drives off. He watches her drive off a soft smile on his face. He can't wait till he finishes the house and they can all officially live together, it's still a ways off as only the foundation is laid right now. Being so busy he's hired a friend whose a contractor to build the house for him.

"So Jason, Nick do you want to help me or go in the house with my mom?" Brett asks.

"Go with you." Jason says.

"Well then you'll both need these." Brett says putting two cowboy hats on their heads.

"Cool," Jason says.

"We help with horses?" Nick asks looking around.

"Maybe later first we have to go out to our farthest field to fix the fence." Brett says. "You can ride with me and Jason can ride alone."

"Yes," Jason says fist pumping.

Brett closes his eyes chuckling, this will be an interesting day. After helping Jason on Old Mag, he gets Nick on his horse Mars. Whistling Dozer and Cooper who Santana brought with the boys to follow him. They ride out to the south field on the other side fo the property.

"When are we moving in together?" Jason asks pulling up alongside Brett and Nick.

"Yeah we move in with you." Nick says clapping.

"Not for a while, the contractor has to build the walls and roof before I can start on the inside." Brett tells them.

"We get to help right?" Jason happily asks.

"Help build," Nick shouts.

"Shh, you'll scare the horses." Brett softly says. "And yes you two can help out."

Having the boys with him does slow his work down, but it's worth it to see their smiles as they help him put fence posts in. Nick and Jason pick up a post and hold it in the hole Brett has already dug while Brett fills it in. He loves being able to teach them things. At twelve thirty they head back to the house for lunch.

"Mami!" Nick shouts running to her.

"Hey San," Brett says giving a peck. "I didn't know you'd be stopping by." he says.

"I thought I'd come have to have lunch with you all." Santana says lifting Nick up in her arms.

"Mami, we helped put a fence back together." Jason happily says.

"You did," Santana says putting Nick back down who is wiggling to get down.

"Yes," Jason says.

"We hold posts." Nick tells her.

The boys continue to tell their mom all about helping Brett until they reach the house.

"Hey I made soup." Judy says smiling when she sees Santana along with Brett and the boys.

"Smells good," Santana says. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in."

"You are more than welcome anytime." Judy says glad to have another buffer between her and Brett.

In the month that Brett has been back things have still been tense between them. She knows it will take time and she has to be patient, but it's nice to have people to talk to instead of the silence that is normal now between her and her son. Another highlight is this weekend her daughters are moving back.

"Brett," Santana whispers nudging him.

"Thanks mom," Brett says rubbing his side.

"You're welcome." Judy says all smiles.

Brett doesn't talk really at lunch instead enjoying listening to Jason and Nick tell his mom and Santana all about what they did.

"I got to ride to horse by myself." Jason proudly says.

"I want to too." Nick pouts.

"Not until you are your brother's age." Santana tells them.

"B," Nick pouts.

"Listen to your mom." Brett says not wanting to contradict his girlfriend.

"Grandma," Nick says looking over at Judy.

Judy is speechless staring at Nick. Both Santana and Brett are shocked as well not expecting that.

"Is she our grandma?" Jason asks frowning. "I thought you said Brett wasn't our dad and she can only be our grandma if Brett was our dad."

"Isn't Brett our dad?" Nick asks.

Judy chuckles at these two very adorable little boys. She gets the feeling that it won't be long before they all one big family.

"Not as of right now little man." Brett says scuffling his hair.

"Maybe one day." Santana adds feeling Brett squeeze her hand.

"Jason, Nick you can call me grandma if you want. I don't care." Judy says really liking the title. "How about we go feed the animals."

Nick shouts yes jumping up, both boys run outside with Judy trailing after them. Santana waits until Judy is out the door before she starts talking.

"So things seem to be a bit better between you two." Santana says curling into his body.

"Yeah if I don't have to talk to her then things are really well." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

Santana takes a deep breath to stop herself from pushing him, she knows that he has to do this at his own pace.

"I need a favor from you." Santana says running her fingers through his hair.

"What do you need?" Brett asks.

"I'm having dinner with my mom and some of her friends, my dad's going to be out and I need you to watch the boys." Santana says.

"I wish I could, but I have to work tonight." Brett says.

"Do you think your mom would watch them?" Santana asks hopefully.

"Probably you know she adores those boys." Brett says. "What's so special with dinner tonight that you need to go?" she asks.

"My mom just wants me to meet someone." Santana casually says hoping Brett doesn't ask any more questions.

"She's not trying to set you up again is she?" Brett asks.

He hates that Maria is always trying to set Santana up with her friend's "successful" sons. Honestly he's really tired of the hate. Never has he had anyone hate him the way Maria does and for an apparent reason. He wishes he didn't have to ever see her again but of course that's not possible.

"B," Santana sighs.

"She wants you to meet some guy and you're actually going." Brett says pulling away from her.

"It's not like that and you know it." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Really then do tell me what's it's like." Brett says his voice is raised.

"It's just that my mom was so happy that I had to say yes." Santana tries to say.

"You couldn't just say I already have a boyfriend and don't need to meet some other guy." Brett loudly says.

"She was just so happy." Santana says trying to defend her decision.

"So you're going no matter what I say." Brett shouts.

"I just want to make my mom happy and me going will." Santana says.

"Right it's all to make your mom happy!" Brett shouts standing up.

"It is! All I want is for her to be happy with me for once." Santana shouts back.

"Well then I guess that's it for us then!" Brett shouts.

"What?!" Santana shouts following him.

"Obviously you care more about your mom than me." Brett says heading out the door.

"You know that's not true!" Santana shouts. "I'm with you even though she hates you!"

"Just go have fun with some other guy I don't care anymore!" Brett shouts jumping in his truck and speeding off.

Santana stands there staring after the truck wondering what just happened. She knew this wasn't going to go over well but didn't think it was going to blow up this much.

"Where'd Brett go?" Judy asks coming over.

"We just got into a huge fight and he left." Santana says sitting on the porch steps.

"I'm sure whatever it was after he cools down you two will talk and make up." Judy says sitting down next to her.

"I don't know he was really upset that I'm going to dinner with my mom and some of her friends." Santana says looking down at the ground.

"Do you need me to watch the boys?" Judy hopefully asks.

She doesn't know what to say about their fight without digging deeper which she can tell Santana doesn't want to talk about.

"Yes, my dad's busy and with Brett working tonight that would be great." Santana says a slight smile forming on her face.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's nine and she's just put Nick and Jason to bed when she gets the call.

"Is this Judy Pierce." a very official sounding man says.

"Yes this is she." Judy says getting a very uneasy feeling about this.

"Your Brett Pierce's emergency contact." the man says. "Your son has been shot and is being taken to Dallas Memorial Hospital." he says in a very calm matter.

"WHAT!" Judy shouts.

She starts freaking out and it takes the man several minutes to calm her down. Once she is calm, she thanks him and hangs up. Getting the boys into the car is hard since they're both sound asleep and she doesn't want to wake them. She knows she should call Santana, but doesn't want to until she knows more. The whole drive to the hospital she can't help, but think of every horrible thing that could happen.

"Hello I'm Judy Pierce, I'm looking for my son Brett Pierce." Judy frantically says to a nurse Nick and Jason half asleep following her.

After finding out about his condition she decides to call Santana. Across town Santana is laughing at a joke Danny her mom's friend Cindy's son. She's actually having a good time with him.

"This looks promising." Maria whispers to Cindy.

"You'll have to excuse me Danny, this is a call from my baby-sitter." Santana says getting up to take the call.

'Hey Judy is everything okay?'

'Brett's been shot, he's in surgery now and it's not life threatening.'

Santana drops her phone and takes off without saying a word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but I'm currently working on three different stories and with it being summer I don't have as much time to write. So it's going to take me a little long to update my stories than normal. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. We're nearing the end of this story, there's only three more chapters left after this one.**

"Where's Brett Pierce!?" Santana shouts running into the hospital.

"Mami!" Nick shouts running over to her.

"Santana over here." Judy says waving her over.

"Where is he?" Santana breathily says.

"Sit down, he's still in surgery." Judy says pulling her down next to a sleeping Jason.

"B here," Nick mumbles.

"Go to sleep baby." Santana says brushing her fingers through his hair to calm herself down.

"He'll be fine." Judy says rubbing her back.

"How can you be so calm?" Santana asks sniffling.

"Because I know that he was shot in the shoulder and will make a full recovery. If you want to take the boys home or want me to I can. We both don't need to sit here." Judy says seeing how terrified Santana is.

"I can't leave him." Santana sniffles. "I need to stay here. We had a fight before he left." she guilty says.

"Santana whatever happened it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he'll be okay and you're here." Judy tells her.

"You don't understand-" Santana starts, but is stopped by the doctor coming over.

"How is he?" they both say standing up.

"Mrs. Pierce-"

Before the doctor can say whatever he was going to the boys wake up and see him.

"No mami, no doctor." Nick says trying to climb up her.

"Who are you?" Jason asks confused on what's going on.

"Don't worry they are family." Judy says to the doctor.

"We just finished up Brett's surgery and everything went very well. He should be back to a hundred percent in two months. He's being moved to his room, I'll take you to his room." the doctor kindly says.

Both Judy and Santana start moving at a frantic pace, picking up all their belongings and gathering the two sleeping boys in their arms. The doctor is quite impressed with the speed at which they picked things up. They're all eerily quiet walking up to Brett's room.

"Here we go," the doctor says stopping next to the door.

"Thank you," Judy says as Santana is already through the door.

Jason who is waking up in Judy's arms, looking around to see where he is. She puts him on the ground and urges him into the room, while she waits outside. She watches as Santana falls at Brett's side and he gently runs his fingers through her hair. The boys climb onto the bed and fall asleep against him. She listens in on their conversation.

"I'm so fucking sorry." Santana sobs.

"Shh Sanny," Brett softly says. "It's okay."

"No it's not. I was an ass to you earlier and I never should have gone knowing what my mom had planned for the night." Santana sniffles looking up into his eyes.

"It's okay," Brett repeats.

"But-"

"San, I love you and forgive you. Just don't go to any dinners like that again without me okay." Brett tells her knowing full well if he doesn't she'll just continue to blame herself. "Now come lay up here with us."

"B, how can you just forgive me?" Santana asks. "I got you shot." she sobs again.

"Honey you didn't get me shot." Brett says wincing as he moves to make more room for her.

"Hold on I'll move the boys." Santana says moving Jason over to the couch and gently picking Nick up off of his injured side and placing him next to his brother. "It is-"

Santana starts before Brett cuts her off.

"You did not get me shot. I got shot by a robber responding to a robbery." Brett says pulling her with his good arm into him.

"You could have died." Santana sniffles. "You needed surgery."

He sighs deeply and just holds her. No matter what happened before he's just so thankful that he's still here to hold her and the boys. He had never been more scared in his life then when he saw that kid point a gun at him. She ends up falling fast asleep while he stays awake.

"That was big of you." Judy says coming in.

"I love her more than anything." Brett says.

"I can tell," Judy says smiling down at them. "We were worried about you especially her. With things picking up at the farm you should consider quitting the force." she suggests.

"Mom we both know I can't. We need the money." Brett says. "I have to be able to take care of them."

"Let Santana help, she's always so busy and with you back at the farm taking care of everything and building your own home, you'll burn out if you don't cut something." Judy reminds him.

Just then Jennifer and Ashely come running in looking very worried.

"Oh my god B!" Ashely shouts tears starting to fall when she sees her older brother in a hospital bed.

"We came as soon as we got mom's message." Jennifer says looking over at her younger brother to see if anything is wrong.

"Shh, San and the boy are sleeping." Brett says moving up to sit up more.

"How are you?" Jennifer asks.

"I'm fine, my left shoulder hurts and I'll be out of commission for a while." Brett tells them.

"Go away, sleep." Santana grumbles burying her head more into Brett's shoulder.

Brett mouths goodbye to them and Jennifer mouths that they will be back tomorrow morning. He lays back down and closes his eyes falling asleep easily. After what seems like only a few minutes he's awoken by not very low whispers near him.

"But I'm hungry." Nick whines.

"Shh Brett's sleeping, we have to be quiet remember." Santana whispers.

"Because B was hurt." Jason says in a loud whisper.

"B's awake now." Brett says opening his eyes.

"Sorry for waking you." Santana says checking over his body to make sure that he's still fine.

"Don't worry about it." Brett says trying to brush it off as she inspects his shoulder.

"I'm always going to worry." Santana says cupping his face. "Just like I know you'll always worry about me."

"Go get them food; I'll be right here when you get back." Brett urges her.

She reluctantly takes the boys down to the first floor cafeteria to get some breakfast. She's so worried that if she leaves him that something bad might happen. After Santana heads down Jennifer stops by.

"Hey little bro," Jennifer says sitting next to him with a serious look on her face.

He sits himself up more, getting the feeling that whatever she wants to talk about it's serious.

"Hey," Brett says.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. You need to quit the force and focus all your energy into the farm." Jennifer bluntly tells him.

"Mom said the same thing." Brett sighs. "But we need the money."

"I've set it up with my new job that I can work from home so I can help out money wise more now. And you know Santana will help out if you'd let her plus with you back we're making money from the farm again." Jennifer tells him. "You know that it will break Santana if you get hurt again in the line of duty."

"I know that, but-"

"But nothing, I know being a cop has been very important to you. Now though you have Santana and those two adorable boys that we all know you see as your sons and they see you as their dad." Jennifer says cutting him off.

After that neither of them say anything and just stare at each other until Santana and the boys come back.

"Look B, I gots bacon." Nick says bouncing as he shows Brett the plate.

"Did you get me any?" Brett asks looking over at Santana, motioning for her to help Nick sit next to him.

"Maybe," Santana slyly says helping Nick sit next to Brett.

She gives Brett a plate with bacon, sausage and eggs, smiling as he gulfs it down. When they're all done eating, Jennifer offers to take the boys to the farm before the doctors come in.

"Behave for auntie Jenn okay." Santana tells them sternly.

"Okay," they both say Nick running over and jumping into Jennifer's arms.

"I'll bring them back later today and they can sleep at the farm tonight unless you want me to bring them to your parents." Jennifer says.

"You can take them to the farm, the dogs are there anyway and the boys don't like sleeping without them." Santana says kissing first Nick then Jason's heads.

"You're the man of the house. You protect my family and farm." Brett whispers to Jason who nods.

Santana lays next to Brett when they leave. She's exhausted from being so worried and on over the last day.

"Sanny," Brett sighs seeing how tired she is. "Take a nap honey, you look exhausted."

"How can I sleep when the doctor will be in any minute to talk to you." Santana says climbing onto the bed and laying her head on his good shoulder.

"I'll wake you up when the doctor comes in." Brett offers.

"Promise," Santana says.

"I promise babe." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

Before Santana can fall asleep three doctors and two nurses come in. She quickly gets up and stands next to him, looking nervously to the doctors. Even though he seems fine she's still really nervous that something is wrong. Honestly she just hates him being here.

"Well Mr. Pierce you're recovering very nicely." the lead doctor says. "I think we'll be able to release you tomorrow barring any setbacks."

"Are you sure? He was in surgery for a long time just yesterday." Santana says worried that it might be too soon even though she wants him to come home with her.

"He'll have to wear a sling and not use his arm for a month, but honestly what took so long was trying to get the bullet out without injuring his shoulder worse." the lead doctor tells her.

"I take care of horses and am building a house. I can't take a month off." Brett tries to argue.

"Mr. Pierce," the youngest doctor says stepping forward.

"Seriously!" Santana loudly says. "You will take a month off even if I have to too." she sternly says.

"Okay babe I will." Brett says trying to calm her down.

The last thing he needs is her losing it. He doesn't want her to lose any more time at work since until he's healthy, she'll need to help out. He hates that he's going to have to ask her for financial help.

"Good," Santana says setting back down to take notes as the doctors go over everything.

Once the doctors head out and the nurses' finish checking his shoulder and giving him more pain medicine, Santana snuggles back into him. It surprises them when Mario stops by as they didn't even know that he knew Brett was in the hospital.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Santana asks confused and yet happy that he's here.

"I heard that Brett was in the hospital and I had to come by to make sure everything is okay." Mario says glad to see that the young man that he knows will be his son-in-law at some point in the future seems fine.

"Thanks sir it means a lot that you're here." Brett says smiling at him.

"What happened?" Mario asks.

"He was shot in the shoulder and had a long surgery to fix it." Santana sniffles still very emotional about the whole thing.

They take for a while before Mario has to leave for a meeting.

"Listen Brett, I'll send a few guys over to the farm to help out while you're recovering and I won't take no for an answer." Mario says sternly leaving no room for any argument.

"Thanks daddy," Santana says giving him a hug. "How's mami?"

"You know you're mami, she's not happy you ran out even after finding out that Brett was hurt." Mario says shaking his head. "You're welcome to stay at our place if you need to." he offers.

"Thanks sir," Brett says nodding as he leaves, he waits a few minutes before speaking again. "San," he softly says.

"Yes B," Santana says looking at him.

"I may need your help financially at the farm with me out of commission for a month or so." Brett says feeling horrible that he's having to ask her.

"Of course B, you know I'll help any way you need." Santana says smiling at the fact that he actually asked her for help, she knows that he doesn't like having to ask for help.

"Also I'm going to quit the force." Brett quietly says.

Santana tires not to smile, but fails miserably.

"Oh thank god,"

She lays next to him so thankful she doesn't have to worry about him all the time anymore. He's just glad that he's still here to hold her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A month comes and goes and Brett is back taking care of the farm and putting the finishing touches to the house. Sam and a couple other police buddies finished most everything with the house when he was laid up. And now this weekend Santana and the boys are moving in. Santana's been a god send. With how busy she is not only is Ashely helping her when she's not in school, but Judy ends up helping with calls, paperwork and billing. She pays them way more than normal to help out knowing that just giving them money isn't what this proud family wants. Everyone knows what she's doing and like that she gets it. She wants to help out more financially since she can, but doesn't push it. Once she marries Brett (which will happen at some point) that will all change and she'll be able to help way more. For now though she just helps to keep them afloat, but with Brett back things are getting better for the farm with more horses coming to the farm.

"B do I have to?" Santana asks as he puts a blindfold over her eyes.

"I want it to be a surprise." Brett says leading her to his truck to take her to their new home. "You've been so great with helping out and everything." he says.

"You know I'd do anything to help out. I love you." Santana says wishing she could see him to kiss him.

"And I love you, so much." Brett says lifting her into the truck.

She bites her lip waiting for him to take her to their new house. She's looking forward to finally seeing the house. They still need to buy furniture and other such things, but nothing will stop her from moving in with him as soon as possible.

It's still hard for her to believe that this amazing guy who loves her and her boys built them a house. A freakin' house. He's just been so good to them, even when was hurt. She loves him so much for all that he's done.

"We're here," Brett says parking the truck.

"Can I take this off yet?" Santana asks reaching up to the blind fold.

"No not yet," Brett says helping her out of the truck.

He motions to the boys who his sister Ashely brought over earlier, to come to them. Other than him, only Nick and Jason have seen the completed inside of the house. He wanted to get their opinions on everything.

"Now mami," Nick says pulling on her hand.

Santana takes off the blindfold, blinking a few times she gasps when she lays eyes on the house.

"Wow," is all Santana can say at first.

She's truly speechless staring at the absolutely beautiful house that Brett built for them.

"Do you like it?" Brett hesitantly asks.

"Like it," Santana says still in shock. "I don't like it, I love it." she says making Brett sigh in relief.

"Good," Brett sighs. "I modeled it after the main house and your parents."

"Brett," Santana says leaning in to kiss him. "You could have built a one room shack and I would have loved it because you made it with your bare hands."

"You deserve a palace not a shack." Brett proudly says puffing out his chest.

"And you built us one." Santana coos kissing him again.

"Come see my room mami," Nick whines.

"No mine's first, I'm older." Jason says stomping his little foot.

"How about we show her downstairs first." Brett says smiling as they both run in to show their mom everything first.

They stand there, next to the truck for several minutes while Santana looks over the outside of the house. Since styled after both their parents' houses (which she thinks must have been difficult), it's neither modern like her parents' house or a farm house like his mom, it's both. The thing she loves the most is that the outside on the main floor is stone.

"I can't believe you remembered that I wanted stone." Santana sighs. "And the stone is beautiful." she says walking over and touching a huge stone next to the door.

"Trust me, I remember everything you said." Brett whispers leading her into the double door entryway.

"Oh B," Santana gasps. "This is everything I've ever wanted."

Brett's all smiles as they walk around the open floor plan on the first floor (which is what she wanted). The kitchen's in the back with a very large window that looks out into the backyard and fields beyond that. The backyard is fully fenced and next to the kitchen is a slider that leads out onto a beautiful deck. It truly is the house that Santana's always wanted. It's not overly large, but big enough for them and possibly a few more kids down the road. And all of this before she even sees upstairs which she knows will be just a perfect.

"Over here is your office." Brett says showing her to the room behind the kitchen, next to the down stair bathroom.

"Mami we have play area up here!" Nick shouts from upstairs.

"You already moved their stuff in didn't you." Santana accuses her boyfriend heading upstairs taking one last look at the whole bottom floor.

"I may have." Brett says smiling.

"I love you so much." Santana says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "You are the best father figure ever."

He wants to say maybe father one day, but doesn't. He doesn't want to put pressure on her. Though he's hoping that it happens soon as he does see them as his sons.

"You…." Santana trails off as they reach the loft.

"Do you like it?" Brett nervously asks.

There's a very big fire place, but above that a giant wood carving of the four of them.

"B, you just keep on surprising me." Santana says trying not to cry.

She loves how he's so thoughtful and has put everything she mentioned wanting in the house.

"I thought this would be a good family room." Brett proudly says.

He's so glad that she's liked the house and only one more room to go. First they head into the boys rooms that are connected by a small play room and have their own bathroom.

"See mami play room for us." Jason proudly says.

"It looks like you're all moved in and ready to stay the night." Santana says smiling at them.

"We stay?" Nick asks laying his head on Copper's belly who is laying in the middle of the playroom.

"Yes honey we're staying." Santana reassures her sons.

The boys cheer and go back to playing with their cars. Brett leads her to the other side of the loft.

"And this is our room." Brett says opening the door.

The first thing she sees is a huge king bed that looks out a huge window.

"B, this is everything I've ever wanted." Santana says kissing him. "You even made his and hers walk in closets."

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I know this is way smaller than your parents' house by a lot, but-"

"Brett I love it and you." Santana says cutting him off. "And once the boys are asleep I'll show you how much I appreciate you building this house for us."

He gulps feeling himself twitch at her words and watches her walk out of the room with a little extra sway in her hips. It takes him a few minutes to calm down enough to head downstairs where he hears his sisters talking.

"So you like it?" Ashely asks looking around for the first time. "He hasn't let anyone in to see it until you did."

"We saw," Nick shouts.

"B let us help." Jason says puffing out his little chest.

"Yes I did." Brett says coming down noticing everyone is in the kitchen.

"I brought lunch." Judy says holding up some sandwiches.

"And we just wanted to see the house." Jennifer says.

By the time they put the boys to bed Santana's tired from moving in. They managed to get half of her things moved in along with some furniture she had already bought. Most of it though she hasn't yet.

"We need to go shopping this weekend. I think I'll be able to find almost everything I want at Red Plant Plantation." Santana tells him as they get undressed.

"You decorate this whole house however you please." Brett tells her, walking over to her wrapping his arms around her.

She spins around in his arms, kissing him deeply having found some energy. Walking them back to the bed, she shoves him onto the bed, giving him a predatory look.

"San," Brett gulps staring at her wonderful breasts.

"We're going to christen the bed and tomorrow when the boys go to school we're going to christen the rest of the house." Santana tells him pouncing on him.

"Oh fuck," Brett moans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, here's finally a new chapter. Sadly next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

"Ash!" Santana shouts. "You ready?"

"Coming!" Ashely says grabbing her med bag.

Ashely spends most of her free time at the new house with Santana, learning all she can. Even though it's only a few miles away from her mom's house, she has her own room here too since she stays so often.

"We probably won't be back until after eight." Santana tells Brett kissing his cheek.

"That's fine, I'll entertain the boys after they get back from school." Brett says, pulling her into another kiss. "When you get home I'll save you dinner."

"You're cooking?" Santana questions him.

"Nope, we're going to my mom's." Brett says smiling as she knows him so well.

"Save me some too." Ashely says running to the truck.

"And we're off." Santana says heading out.

Brett smiles watching them driving off before heading out himself. He's headed to Green Stables where the owner Mike is having troubles with one of his personal horses. Normally Brett would have the horse brought to the barn, but Mike is an old friend and the horse is quite ill. When he arrives, he finds Mike and his wife Tina waiting for him.

"It must be bad if you're here." Brett says getting out and giving first Tina, then Mike a hug.

"I think old Bailey is finally on his last leg." Mike says wiping a tear away.

"And since you're the only one who he will let touch him….." Tina trails off starting to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Brett says wiping away a few of his own tears.

He had been working with old Bailey on and off for years. The horse was stubborn and often would need work to be ridden or go into the horse trailer. The fact that the horse might have to be put down saddens him deeply.

"Hey old boy." Brett says walking up to the horse.

After checking him out Brett takes a deep breath and sighs in relief. So glad that nothing serious is wrong with him.

"He's just being stubborn and there's a chance that he might be going blind. I can work with him again or since he is up there in age and you're not riding him just let him be." Brett suggests.

"You have to be kidding me." Tina sighs. "And here I thought he was finally going to die."

"Sorry about her you know how she feels about him." Mike says a very relieved look on his face.

"Well with all the money he's cost you guys over the years I don't blame her." Brett says following Mike down to the house.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Mike asks.

"As much as I would like to, I have to get back. I'm watching the boys this afternoon so I need to get most everything done before that." Brett says. "But we should all get together for lunch or dinner sometime soon."

"I'll have Tina call Santana." Mike says standing back and waving as Brett drives away.

By the time the boys arrive home from school the only thing Brett needs to do is mend the fences on the back side of their property. They all ride out to take care of it.

"And then Charlie had him in a head lock and…." Jason tells him, going over what happened for him at school today.

"B," Nick whispers looking up at him.

Brett doesn't hear him as he's off in his own world. He's actually kind of nervous about asking the boys something he's been planning for a few weeks now. Up until now he had been fine, but about to ask them, he's nerves are getting to him.

"B, you okay?" Nick asks turning to look at him.

"Yeah you're quiet." Jason chimes in.

Normally Brett would be constantly talking with the boys, but today he's been very quiet. Neither boy knows what to make of this.

"I have an important question I want to ask both of you." Brett says figuring now is as good as any time to ask them. "I want to ask your mami to marry me." he says.

"Aren't you already?" Nick asks not understanding.

"Would we get to call you dad?" Jason asks.

"We would be a family and if you wanted you could call me dad." Brett says.

"Cool," Jason says all smiles.

"I don't understand," Nick pouts.

Brett kneels down in front of him.

"Well if I marry your mom, it's like promising that no matter happens I'll be here and that I'll always love her and you two." Brett says hoping he gets it.

"You're not going to leave us." Nick asks getting panicked.

"Never," Brett promises.

"Marry mami, she'd like that." Nick says after thinking for a second.

"Yeah you make mami happy. You need to ask her." Jason adds.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief he picks up both boys and spins them around.

"When I ask her I'm going to need your help." Brett says wanting to include them in everything.

"With what?" Jason asks. "Do I get to wear a tux?"

"I'll tell you when I firm up my plans and you'll get to wear a tux to the wedding if your mami says yes." Brett tells him.

"She has to say yes." Nick pouts. "I get tux too?"

"Yes little man." Brett says ruffling his hair. "But you can't say anything until I ask your mami okay."

Both boys nod and with that Brett takes them to go finish his chores.

Much later that night Santana has just finished her night routine and snuggles in bed next to Brett.

"The boys sure were acting weird tonight did something happen to them at school?" Santana asks.

"Not that they said." Brett says wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry so much honey, they're boys acting weird is part of their job." he softly tells her.

"I guess," Santana says unconvinced.

"Honey," Brett says kissing her. "Stop worrying."

"B," Santana moans pushing him off of her.

"Okay, okay, how was your day?" Brett asks figuring she'll want to talk about that.

"Really good," Santana says kissing him again. "I think I've found another vet to work with so I can have some time off. Her name is Heather and she just moved into the area. Ashley likes her."

"That's great honey." Brett says. "I know you'd like to be able to take weekends off."

"We're meeting up tomorrow for lunch to talk about her joining my practice." Santana tells him.

"Tell me if you need any help." Brett offers.

"I will, Ashley already offered to help." Santana says kissing his cheek.

With that they cuddle closer together and fall asleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It takes Brett a week to come up with his proposal plan and finalize it. The boys have helped by setting things up and not telling a sole. Now Brett is putting his plan into action.

"San will you just come with me." Brett says holding the reins of his horse and hers.

"I can't, what if Heather needs me." Santana says.

"She has Ashley helping her I'm sure she'll be fine." Brett says rolling his eyes.

"She's only been on the job for two days." Santana says starting to pace.

"Everything will be fine okay. Just come with me." Brett says holding out the reins for her.

"Fine," Santana sighs giving in.

"Thanks babe, I know you're going to love this." Brett says waiting for her to mount her horse before he mounts his horse.

He leads the way across the main field behind the house and towards the hills. He hopes the boys were able to get everything set up. Earlier he had lead them up here, but had to head back before they started setting up. He had been worried about them getting back, but Jenn texted that she and mom were taking the boys out for lunch. It takes them a half hour to reach the spot.

"Brett where in the world are you taking me?" Santana asks as they head up the hill where the picnic is set up.

"You'll see in a few seconds." Brett says riding ahead.

"This had better be good I'm starving." Santana grumbles to herself.

Brett dismounts and waits for her to catch up. He's impressed with the set up the boys did. They even managed to put rose pelts around the picnic blanket.

"Brett we better….." Santana harshly says trailing off when she sees the picnic set up. "Awe B, why didn't you tell me we were going to a picnic."

"Well I wanted to surprise you." Brett says helping her down.

"I'm very surprised." Santana says pecking him on the lip, before heading over to the picnic area. "Come over here."

He gulps, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He's so nervous about asking her that he's starting to really doubt himself. Maybe he should hold off. All these negative thoughts are running through his head causing him to freeze.

"B," Santana says staring at him, already seated next to the picnic basket.

"Sorry babe, you just look so sexy." Brett says striding over to her and sitting next to her.

"Stop," Santana says lightly slapping his chest. "These are my dirty work clothes."

"You look sexy all the time to me." Brett says kissing her.

Santana basks in his kisses for several minutes before her stomach makes growling noises.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Brett says turning to the picnic basket.

He starts unpacking the basket, pulling out chicken, biscuits, corn and mash potatoes.

"Did your mom cook this?" Santana asks snuggling into him.

"Yes, you know I'm horrible at cooking." Brett cheekily answers.

"I seem to remember you making a mean mac 'n cheese." Santana remarks, kissing his cheek.

"Okay I can make one thing." Brett relents.

"I love that you planned all this." Santana says grabbing two paper plates and filling them up. "Even though I fought you on coming up here." she says handing him one of the plates.

"I thought we could use some quiet time to ourselves since we haven't had any time alone in weeks." Brett softly says.

Santana cups his face and kisses him. She loves how thoughtful he is and how he enjoys spending time with her and her sons. Though she does feel bad that lately she's been so busy with work she barely makes it home before ten.

"With Heather joining I won't have to work as long and I'll be able to take some more time off." Santana tells him.

"Good, I've missed you." Brett says kissing her.

"We should take a long weekend and take the boys camping or something. I miss spending time with just the four of us." Santana suggests.

"You know I'm always up for camping." Brett happily says.

The rest of the picnic is filled with talking about the boys and work just like any meal for them. He's trying hard the closer they get to finishing, to remain calm. He has this all planned out to be very romantic, but fears that he'll just blurt it out without thinking.

"This is just what I needed." Santana says leaning back into him, basking in the afternoon sun. "A nice relaxing afternoon with you."

"Yeah I have a couple other spots I'll show you some day." Brett softly says trying to steel his nerves.

"I'd love that." Santana says frowning when he moves to get up.

"I need you to let me finish what I'm about to tell you before you speak, okay." Brett says waiting for her to respond.

"Okay?" Santana questions what is happening.

"You know I'm not the best with my words. That my action are how I show my feels more especially with you. So instead of giving you some big speech I'm going to do this." Brett says getting down on one knee.

Santana gasps now understanding what is happening, she covers her mouth.

"You know I love you and the boys more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you three. So will you Santana Lopez marry me?"

He has pulled out a ring that she recognizes immediately.

"Yes," Santana breaths out holding out her left hand. "How?"

"Your dad gave it to me a few months ago. He said your grandmother would have wanted you to have it." Brett says sliding the ring on her finger.

"So he knows about this?" Santana asks cupping his face and starts kissing him deeply.

"No, he just wanted me to have it for when I was ready." Brett says standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Only the boys know about this. They actually set this all up." he tells her.

"Really, they helped. I can't believe you had them help." Santana says kissing him again. "I love you even more."

"Well I had to ask them if they minded before I asked you." Brett softly says.

She swoons yet again. Every time she thinks she can't love him anymore he does something like this.

"We should head back the boys want to know." Brett says.

They ride down to the main house and on the way Santana texts her dad to meet them there. They both agreed to tell everyone at the same time excluding possibly her mother who probability won't come. Or at least Santana hopes she doesn't come. When they reach the barn at the main house, they are greeted by Cooper and Dozer first.

"Hey boys," Brett says leaping off his horse only to have the dogs jump on him. Good boys," he says petting them. "Guess what, she said yes." he tells the dogs getting up.

"Good dogs," Santana says patting their heads when they come over to her. "Come on B, let's go tell them." she says so excited especially when she sees her dad's truck.

He walks over to her, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. He smiles, holding their hands up to look at the ring on her finger. He's still in a little shock that they're actually going to get married now.

"Shit," Santana gasps halting in her tracks.

"What-oh god." Brett grumbles seeing what Santana saw. "We can do whatever you want."

"Let's just go tell them. I want to celebrate with your family and my dad." Santana strongly says gripping his hand hard.

"Okay," Brett says leading his fiancé into the house.

They barely get into the house before Nick and Jason run to them trying to talk over each other. No one can understand what they are trying to say, but Brett knows what they are asking. He looks over to Santana wanting her to tell everyone the big news.

"Judy, Jenn, Ash, mami, dad, we have wonderful news." Santana says pausing waiting for them all to look at her. "We're getting married." she squeals holding up her hand to show them the ring.

The squeals slash screams of joys that come from the Pierce's, Mario and the two boys drown out Gloria's cries of anguish.

"Mami! Mami!" Nick shouts jumping up and down, trying to get in her arms. "I help, I help."

"I know sweetie, B told me." Santana says picking him up.

"He's daddy, you married." Nick sniffles looking over at Brett. "You promised."

Brett gulps looking over at Santana waiting for her reaction. They've talked a few times about him adopting the boys, but he doesn't want to assume anything. Though he is hopeful.

"We're not married yet honey." Santana says turning to look at Brett. "Though if you want to call him dad you won't find any objections from me." she says mostly to Brett.

"We helped daddy B set up." Jason proudly says hugging his mom.

"I know, he told me and I'm so proud of the two of you." Santana says hugging each of them.

"You two rascals knew this was happening and kept it from us." Jennifer says shocked since they're not good at keeping secrets.

"Honey I'm so happy for you." Mario says wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter.

"Thanks daddy," Santana breaths trying not to look over at her mom who she knows will be pissed.

"B," Judy says smiling up at her son.

"I can't believe you're finally going to marry her." Jennifer says giving her brother a hug.

"Finally," Ashely says.

While everyone else is happily congratulating the happy couple, Gloria is not. She is glaring at the couple.

"Abuela," Nick says looking up at her and pulling on her leg.

"Aren't you happy too?" Jason asks looking over at their abuela.

Neither boy realizes that their abuela doesn't their soon to be new dad. They think she should be happy like everyone else.

"Mario let's go." Gloria harshly says heading out of the small house.

She doesn't get why her daughter left the comfort of their mansion for this. This dirty, small farm that's barely scrapping by. She just doesn't get it.

"Honey, our only child just got engaged to her boyfriend." Mario says looking between his daughter and wife.

"Whatever, I'm taking the truck." Gloria shouts heading out the door.

"Wow," Judy says knowing she used to be like that and is so glad that she's changed her ways.

"Sorry about her." Mario says giving his daughter a sad smile.

"It's okay daddy."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mami what we do today?" Nick asks two days later on one of the rare days that both Santana and Brett have off.

"We're going to go find a wedding planner and get you all fit for your little tuxes." Santana says ruffling his hair.

"I don't think I'll fit in a little tux." Brett says coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Hush you know what I mean." Santana says slapping his arm.

"What wedding planner?" Nick asks pulling on Brett's leg, holding his arm up.

He loves being held by daddy B and is always trying to get in his arms.

"It's someone that helps us plan our wedding." Brett says, but Nick looks still confused.

"Isn't gammy and auntie Jenn planning the wedding?" Jason asks coming over to the table.

"Nope," Santana says quickly. "We're finding a professional come on." she says dragging them out with her.

"Wedding planner?" Nick says still confused.

"It's the person that is going to help us with our party." Santana says helping him put on his coat.

"Oh," Nick says. "They help with my birthday?"

"I'm sure we can when it gets closer to your birthday." Brett says.

They spend the whole afternoon searching for a wedding planner Santana likes and tuxes for the boys. They end up settling with one of Santana's old friends, Quinn Fabray.

"I'm sure you'll love what I have planned." Quinn says taking lots of notes after talking to them for an hour. "I just have one more very important question."

"Shoot," Santana says waving Brett to go take the boys down the street to the tux shop.

"When do you want this wedding to take place?" Quinn asks as this is the only thing they have yet to go over.

"I'm hoping this June. I'll have to talk to Brett about the exact date though." Santana tells her.

"That's only three months away." Quinn gasps.

"Honestly I just want to marry him." Santana softly says.

"Well I'll get started on everything and let's meet in five days to go over everything." Quinn suggests.

"Thanks Quinn, you're a life saver." Santana says hugging her.

Heading out to follow her family she runs into the last person on earth she ever wanted to see.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for the support of this story. Sadly this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

"Hello Santana," Alex her ex says.

Her eyes go wide and she tries to get away from him. He grabs her arm and pulls her towards him.

"Where are my boys?" Alex sneers.

"You maybe their sperm donor, but they're not your boys." Santana sneers back at him.

"Little bitch," Alex growls slapping her hard on the cheek causing her to stumble back.

"Santana!" Gloria gasps.

"Santana!" Brett shouts dropping the coffee he had been carrying and runs towards his fiancé.

"Mami!" Jason shouts following his daddy B with Nick behind him.

Brett reaches Santana and cups her face. He stares into her eyes silently asking her if she's okay. He's torn between beating Alex up and staying with Santana comforting her. Deciding to just hold her, he glares over at Alex whose eyes have gone wide.

"No hit mami!" Nick shouts trying to kick him in the shin.

"Oh no you don't." Alex says holding back his younger son.

"Don't touch him." Santana growls from the safety of Brett's arms.

Alex sneers at her and backhands Jason who tried to run at him.

"Alex," Gloria gasps.

She had not been expecting this when she bailed him out. All she had been hoping for was to break them up. It's in this moment that she finally realizes that the blonde poor boy loves her daughter and just might be the best thing for her and the boys.

"That's it fucker." Brett growls standing up and walking over to him.

Alex moves the boys in front of him to help protect himself. Unfortunately for him Gloria whacks him with her purse from behind causing him to let go of the boys. Who quickly run over to their mother. As soon as the boys are safely in their mother's arms, Brett pulls his arm back and punches Alex in the face breaking his nose.

"Fuck," Brett groans holding his fist.

"God damn," Alex moans holding his nose. "I'm going to fucking sue your ass."

"He was defending us so you won't be suing him if you don't want me to sue you." Santana says taking Brett's hand into hers and kissing his sore knuckles.

"Alex just leave and never come back." Gloria says.

"But…."

"Should I call my buddies and have you arrested again?" Brett asks raising an eyebrow.

That's all it takes for Alex to take off never to look back. Brett holds Santana to him with the boys clinging to their legs. They're both staring at Gloria unsure of what she's going to say. Both of them are nervous she's going to rip into him like she tends to.

"Are you okay honey?" Gloria asks.

"I'll be fine." Santana says snuggling more into Brett.

"We'll be fine." Brett says lifting Nick into his arms. "Come on honey let's head home."

"I'm sorry," Gloria says quickly.

"What?" Santana says stopping and turning to face her mother.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done trying to break you two apart." Gloria says reaching out for her daughter.

Santana steps back into Brett still not sure of her mother's intentions.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry and will do anything to make it up to you." Gloria says.

With that she leaves than standing there on the sidewalk. They stare at the spot she left and then to each other.

"What was that?" Brett finally says breaking the silence.

"I have no idea." Santana says. "Let's get out of here."

"Suits?" Nick hopefully asks.

"Yeah let's go get your suits." Santana says heading to the suit store.

Much later that night after the boys are sound asleep Brett sits next to his fiancé on the couch in the living room. He's about to turn on the TV when Santana starts talking to him.

"I'd like to get married June 1oth if that's okay with you." Santana says lacing their fingers together.

"You know I'll marry you whenever you want. I don't care about what day we get married." Brett says kissing her. "All I want to do is marry you."

"Good, I'd like to get married on my dad's farm. It's where I fell in love with you and I want to marry you there." Santana tells him.

"Whatever you want I'll do. The only thing I want is to have a bachelor party." Brett says laying his head back yawning.

"Let's go to bed honey, we've had a long day."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everything happened so fast that in seemed like in the blink of an eye they were married. No one is more happy than the boys who love having Brett as their dad. The pair don't go on a honeymoon since neither can leave their jobs for more than the weekend. Instead they spend a quiet weekend alone at the house as the boys are with their grandparents. Surprisingly Gloria has done a one eighty and had been extremely helpful leading up to the wedding and afterwards.

It's been three weeks since the wedding and Santana is still over the moon. She can't stop smiling. Everyone keeps telling her she has a glow about her. And sitting on the toilet staring at the little stick in her hand she knows why. She's pregnant.

"Wow," Santana whispers.

At thirty-one she feels like this baby she's finally actually ready for. Don't get her wrong, she loves her boys. It's just that she had Jason at twenty and he was a shock. Nicholas was also a surprise and at the end of her relationship with their biological father. Now she's married and financially secure. Her only worry now is how everyone else will take the news.

"Mami we're home!" Jason shouts.

She gets up hiding the pregnancy test in a draw before heading down to the kitchen where she knows her boys are.

"I don't think you should eat chips." Jenn says having picked the boys up today since both Santana and Brett had been busy.

"Thanks for picking them up." Santana says coming in. "And boys you know you're not supposed to eat chips."

"Mami," Nick shouts leaping into Santana's arms.

"Do you still need me to watch them?" Jenn asks. "I'd love to spend more time with them."

"We're going to make a pillow fort with auntie Jenn." Jason proudly says.

"Oh you are, well then I guess daddy and me had better find something to do." Santana chuckles ruffling his hair.

"Yes," Jason says hugging Santana's legs.

"Come on boys let's go make a mess of the living room." Jenn says smirking at her sister-in-law.

Not even ten minutes later Brett is home and Santana is dragging him out. She made an appointment in a half hour before their date night to confirm what she just found out. And of course she's making him come along so she can surprise him.

"Honey what's the rush? I thought that we were going out for diner." Brett asks stopping next to her truck.

"We are after we go to an appointment." Santana says giving him a soft smile.

"What are you up to?" Brett asks narrowing his eyes at her.

"Trust me you'll love it." Santana says cupping his face.

"Okay," Brett sighs deciding just to let her surprise him with whatever her plan is.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." Santana says.

They get into the truck and she drives them to her doctor's office. It's exciting for her to be sharing this newly discovered information with him. Glancing at him, she knows that he'll be just as excited.

"Why are we at a doctor's office? Is something wrong?" Brett asks getting worried.

"Nothing is wrong honey." Santana reassures him getting out of the truck and holding her hand out for his.

"Then why are we here?" Brett asks taking her hand and following her in.

"Because I want to check something." Santana says hinting by placing her free hand on her belly.

Brett being a typical man doesn't pick up on the hint. Instead he just stares at her trying to figure out if something is wrong. When Santana's name is called she stands up and Brett follows.

"Ms. Lopez what brings you in today." the nurse says as they start walking back.

"It's actually Mrs. Pierce now, I just got married three weeks ago." Santana proudly says reaching back for Brett's hand. "I'm actually here because I think I'm pregnant."

Brett stops in his tracks when he hears this. This is not what he had been expecting at all. They're going to have another child.

"You're pregnant?" Brett asks jogging to catch back up right as they're lead into an exam room.

"Yes, but I just want to double check before I told anyone." Santana says shyly.

"Wow," Brett says waiting as the nurse asks a few questions before she takes some blood.

"The doctor will be in a few minutes." the nurse says leaving.

Brett takes this opportunity to continue their discussion.

"So you wanted to surprise me cause you certainly did." Brett says taking her hands.

"I wanted to tell you when the doctor confirmed it." Santana sighs. "I didn't want you to find out when I told the nurse."

"Honey I don't care how I found out." Brett calmly says. "All I care about is the fact that we're having another child." he happily says smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't you mean our first child together." Santana sadly says.

"Technically yes, but you know I love the boys as if they were mine." Brett tells her.

Santana sighs leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I just fear that…..you'll feel different after we have our own children. You know that are biologically yours."

"I can promise you that I'll always treat them the same and love them." Brett promises her.

"And I love you for it." Santana happily sighs just before the doctor comes in.

"Hello Santana," Doctor Amy, her family doctor says washing her hands. "So I hear you just got married and now are expecting. You certainly don't waste time." she jokes.

"Shut it, we've been together for…..god I think two years now." Santana jokes back.

"And you must be the husband." Amy says holding out her hand. "I'm doctor Amy."

"Brett Pierce," Brett says shaking her hand.

"Well Santana, I hate to tell you, but…..you're pregnant again." Amy says smiling.

"Did you really have to start it like that? I thought for a second I wasn't." Santana says shaking her head at her doctor.

"Well I seem to remember you saying after you had Nick that you never wanted to be pregnant again." Amy says.

"Things change," Santana says reaching back and grabbing Brett's hand.

"I'm happy for you both." Amy says. "Now down to some business, do you know when your last per-"

"Two months ago on Wednesday." Brett easily says.

Both women turn to look at him, mouths wide open.

"What?" Brett says holding his hands up. "That was the last time I had to buy you Panda Express orange chicken with fried rice and an apple juice." he says. "You always have me get it for you the first day of your period."

"That's impressive," Amy says.

"Awe B," Santana coos trying not to jump him right here. "I didn't know you knew when my period is."

"Of course I do, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't." Brett says squeezing her hand.

"You are one of a kind B." Santana sighs happily.

"Okay, so it seems like you're about six weeks along." Amy tells them.

Santana looks back at Brett who looks happier than she's ever seen him. She knows that this is big for him, it's big for her, but even more big for him.

"Let's set up an appointment for two weeks and hopefully we'll be able to hear the heartbeat. If you two want we can do an ultra sound today." Amy tells them.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wow," Brett says staring at the print out of the ultra sound. "That's our child."

"It sure is." Santana says smiling at the server who brings them their diner. "Thank you," she says to the server.

"We have a lot to talk about now." Brett says taking a bite of his steak.

"We do, I'm very excited about this baby." Santana says placing a hand on her belly.

"So am I honey." Brett says.

They eat in silence for the next five minutes as Brett scarfs down his food always hungry. Santana stops eating and watches her husband eat his food.

"Don't choke, I don't want to become a widow." Santana says going back to eating.

"I'm hungry," Brett pouts.

"Just slow down please, I'd like you alive when we tell the boys and our families about the baby." Santana says having finished her dinner now.

"When do you want to tell them?" Brett asks. "I did some reading and it seems like twelve weeks is the standard."

"Let's tell the boys tomorrow and the rest of our families at twelve weeks." Santana says.

"You know that I'll go along with whatever you want." Brett says reaching across the table for her hand.

"And I love you the more for it." Santana says.

Brett smiles and decides to tell her about his plan. Since he built them a house, he's wanted to build a barn for their personal horses and clinic for her. With the farm doing much better he's been able to some money and can finally put his plan into action.

"What are you smiling about?" Santana questioningly asks.

"I have something that I've been planning for a while now." Brett says. "And with you pregnant I'd like to put my plan into action and hopefully finish it before the baby comes."

"What have you been up to?" Santana asks getting suspicious.

"I want to build a barn for our horses and attached an office for you, so you can have clients here, you know…."

Brett is cut off by Santana kissing him hard.

"You are the best husband ever." Santana says.

"I do try."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

"J did it." Nick whines as they sit across from their parents thinking that he's in trouble.

"What did Jason do?" Santana sternly asks.

"I didn't do anything." Jason says shoving Nick.

Santana stares both boys down knowing that one of them is hiding something.

"We have some big news to tell you." Brett says looking over at his wife who nods for him to continue. "Your mom is pregnant."

"What's that?" Nick asks having no idea what it means.

"You mean like when mami had Nick?" Jason asks.

"Yes like when I had little Nicky." Santana says smiling at her boys.

Nick frowns still not understanding. Seeing this Brett picks Nick placing him on his lap.

"What we're saying is that your mami in nine months is going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother." Brett tells him.

"I'm a big brother like Jason." Nick happily says. "Where's baby?" he says looking around.

"In my belly," Santana says. "They'll be there for quite a while."

Both boys start talking about having a baby and how they want a brother. Santana let's out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. She had been very nervous to tell them fearing they would be upset. A smile is brought to her face when she hears her husband telling them about building a barn and clinic for her. The way he always includes them makes her love him even more.

"Now boys you can't tell anyone yet okay." Santana tells her.

"Okay,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett and Santana hold hands as they walk into their living room where both their families are waiting. They have invited them over to finally tell them about their news. They're both very excited to tell them.

"What is this big news bro I have a date in an hours." Jenn says.

"Hush Jenn," Judy whispers loudly.

"Honey what is it you want to tell us." Maria asks her daughter.

"Nick, Jason." Santana calls.

"Now?" Jason asks as they come in and stand next to their dad.

"Yes," Santana says leaning into Brett.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder as they both watch their boys reveal their undershirts.

"Oh my god!"

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Oh mija,"

"A girl!"

"I'm finally going to get a granddaughter."

Santana pulls Brett's head down and kisses him.

"I'm so happy," Santana whispers.

"This is perfection babe." Brett whispers back.

They both happily watch as their family all start talking about the baby that will be here in six months.

"Now all I have to do is finish the barn and your clinic." Brett whispers.

"Just don't ware yourself out. I need you."

"I won't,"


End file.
